


Free Of Charge

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Cloaca Sex, Crying, Fluff, For a Friend, I Tried, I'm trying to warn everyone as much as I can here, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Fricell, Implied Frieza X Cell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intended OOC, Loss of Innocence, M/M, More Fluff, NSFW, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Sex Club, Smut, Stripping, Yamza - Freeform, probably has mistakes, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Yamcha is looking for love, and is unable to resist the most beautiful creature he's possibly ever seen.Strip Club AU.





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinsT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/gifts).



> This was an request/idea from SkinsT. I hope you love it! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff

Lowly lit neon lights danced across the rather dark room. There was much chatter among the other people in the room, all of mixed species. The human had walked in on a “suggestion”… and part of him was beginning to regret it. His friends knew he was single and looking for love, and one in particular jokingly told him to come to the location he was in now. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and walked further inside.

* * *

They had been sitting on the porch of Capsule Corp., or Bulma’s house, when this had all started. Yamcha had been feeling lovesick as could be, and he had come to his friends for some advice. Though the meeting place didn’t help, he sucked it up and sat at the table. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and of course Puar were all there. They sat at the square table- save for Puar, who simply floated by Yamcha’s side.

“I don’t know why you think it’s so important to  _ pursue _ love… you need to be patient.” Goku had told him. Easy for him to say… he was married.

“Yeah, Yamcha! It will come to you if you wait long enough. Someone will recognize your charm- I just know it!” Puar had said with a smile.

They heard a snicker, turning to face the spiky-haired saiyan who had been listening in. Yamcha really,  _ really  _ didn’t think that Vegeta could  _ possibly  _ have any input… He WAS the one to steal his girlfriend, after all.

“Why don’t you go to a strip club? Someone will snatch you up easily. There’s this one that has many different sentient species that are  _ always  _ looking to get a piece of a human.”

Puar was visibly upset by the saiyan’s comment. Desperate to defend Yamcha, he snapped back.

“Maybe he actually wants  _ LOVE  _ and not  _ LUST!”  _ The changeling had cried.

Vegeta snickered and walked away, back inside the house.

“Don’t worry about what he says, Yamcha.” Krillin had said. “Puar is right, it  _ will  _ find you eventually. And as Goku said, patience is key. But it can come… unexpectedly.” He said with a slight blush. “A-and if you  _ do  _ decide to go with a different sentient species, there’s nothing wrong with that. I mean…” He trailed off, but everyone knew what he was trying to say.  _ ‘My wife is an android, after all.’ _

“Thanks guys… I guess I’ll sleep on it.” Yamcha said as he got back up and began heading back home, Puar in tow. 

As much as he hated to think about the fact he was  _ listening to Vegeta,  _ he began to do some research as to what particular club he was talking about. After all, he’d never hear the end of it if he asked Vegeta for the name of it- he would tell all of his friends that he had wanted to know, and on top of  _ that,  _ the saiyan especially would most likely never let him live it down. 

He found the name of the place, a strip club simply titled  _ “Not Picky” _ . He let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe he was doing this… he made sure Puar was asleep, and quietly headed out the door, locking it behind him as to keep his house and his best friend safe.

* * *

So, here he was. As he walked further inside, he noticed all sorts of exotic beings and aliens. Some creatures he could never even imagine… 

He saw many of the usual animal-based earth citizens. He looked to the poles, where various people were dancing seductively. He was walking by when he heard a group of people talking in earshot. 

“You know the sexy white lizard one up there?” 

“Oh yeah, that one. What about him?” 

“I heard he provides  _ ‘special services’ _ , if he sees you fit.”

“Wow, you mean-”

“Yeah, but he chooses who. Wouldn’t that be awesome? I don’t usually go for males, but he’s fucking hot as hell!”

Yamcha looked to the direction of the three spread out poles. He noticed a large-breasted cat-woman in the center. She was waving her body back and forth against the pole, many men (and a few women) gathering to throw dollars at her. She was in a tight black bra and a lacy thong.

The one to the right was a masculine fox-man, who was just beginning to strip his shirt off. He was in a thong as well- not as tight as the cat’s, but it still didn’t leave much to the imagination. Many people gathered around, throwing bills at him as well. His furry tail swung from side to side as he danced. 

The one on the left, however… he caught Yamcha’s attention. There were more people gathered around him than the other two, but not by much. They were throwing dollars left and right as he moved. He was fluidly dancing against the pole, humping it and waving his body as he wrapped his legs around it. 

Many whistles could be heard, and all Yamcha could do was involuntarily be drawn closer to the dancing creature. He noticed a seat that had been recently freed, and sat down- right in front of the stage.

“He’s an alien, you know.” A voice said.

He turned to his left to see a large (rather scary looking) green creature next to him. He had his arms crossed as he watched the alien like a hawk, an amused expression on his face. Yamcha didn’t say anything, but the bug-man kept speaking.

“He’s what’s called an ice-jin. They’re a very unique species. Their anatomy is entirely different from what you would expect from other species’ you’d see here.”

Yamcha continued to stare at the beautiful creature, and how he moved sent jolts to his groin. Yamcha was surprised as he never considered himself as being interested in men, but the shape of this lizard-like creature… the way he moved… it was incredibly arousing. 

“How is he different from the usual?” Yamcha asked the green creature.

“He has a cloaca. That means he only has one hole. He has a dick, but he never uses it unless specifically requested. He’s very specific about hygiene though, so you shouldn’t worry about that.”

Yamcha blinked for a second, a realization hitting him. “How do you know all of this?” he asked.

The bug-man snickered, and gave Yamcha a side-glance. “How about  _ you  _ figure that one out…”

Yamcha’s eyes widened a bit. He had to admit, this bug-man had a nice face, and something about his physique could  _ possibly  _ be found attractive…

The human looked back up to the “ice-jin”, and smiled. He threw his head back and flattened his chest against the pole. Without warning, he used his tail as an anchor to the pole in order to whip his body around and plant himself on his hands and knees.

“The time limit is almost up for him, so he’s going to choose someone and take them…  _ backstage. _ ” The bug man chuckled. 

The ice-jin, without unwrapping the end of his tail, began to crawl towards Yamcha. He put his finger under the human’s chin seductively, and cocked his head with a smile.

“And what would your name be, lovely human?” He said in a husky voice.

Yamcha had to swallow the lump in his throat before responding. God, this creature was  _ hot.  _ He stuttered in his answer.

“M-my name’s Y-Yamcha.”

“Yamcha, hmm? Nice name…” The ice-jin crooned. “Do you have money, dear Yamcha?”

“Y-y-yes…” He managed to say. The ice-jin chuckled, and leaned in close to the human, whispering in his ear. 

_ “Would you like to meet me in private, then?” _

Yamcha’s jaw dropped, and he could only nod. The ice-jin smiled at him as he began to collect his profit off of the stage. He stacked it and put in under the strap on his hip of his purple thong, and began to walk away- beckoning the human with his finger.

Yamcha began to follow him, hearing cheers from behind. 

He followed the rather small alien into a private room, and shut the door behind them once Yamcha had walked in.

“H… how much does this cost?” Yamcha asked, suddenly very nervous. 

“Well, it depends… but, if you give me a good time…” He trailed off, getting inches away from Yamcha’s face. “I may give you a…  _ discount. _ ” 

Yamcha gulped, and noticed that the room had a freshly-made black bed. The ice-jin crawled on, and patted next to him for Yamcha to join him. Everything this creature did was unbelievably sexy, and he couldn’t resist him. It was almost like he was a drug.

Yamcha crawled beside him, sweating because of how nervous he was. The ice-jin rolled over on top of him, planting his knees on either side of him. Yamcha reached up a shaky hand to stroke his back, his mind drawing a blank. 

“I never got your name…” The human squeaked. The alien laughed, and leaned into him.

“My name is Frieza.”

“Frieza…” Yamcha repeated, reaching up his other hand to stroke Frieza’s back. The ice-jin arched into him, leaning in for a slow, hard kiss.

Though he hated to admit it, Yamcha  _ loved  _ this attention he was receiving. He moaned into the kiss, and when the ice-jin parted from him, he began to strip. 

First came his shirt, and then his jeans. When he was in nothing in his underwear, Frieza gave him a smile.

“May I?~” He asked. Yamcha nodded, and Frieza proceeded to pull off his boxers to feel the hot, hard skin of the human’s cock. The ice-jin moaned at the sight of it, shivering with arousal as he imagined this beautiful human burying himself deep inside of him. 

The ice-jin grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, which were sitting on a nearby stand that Yamcha had failed to notice. Frieza slipped on a condom, rolling it down his rock-hard shaft. He glanced up at the human, whose mind was racing with a hammering heart.

“What position do you prefer?~” The ice-jin asked. Yamcha gave a very nervous laugh, and closed his eyes, blushing from embarrassment. He finally spat out his desires.

“Can you… get on your back?” He asked. The ice-jin complied, and took off his thong before laying down flat on his back. He spread his legs wide, his cloaca only slightly visible to the human. It was enough though for him to see though, and the human did something by instinct.

He had always been good at this, and the ice-jin wanted a good time… so, without further provocation, he nearly lunged downward to lick up the length of the ice-jin’s sensitive area.

Frieza was not expecting the human to try and pleasure him so, gripping the sheets and trying to keep his stamina intact. He moaned, arching his back as the human licked deep inside of him. He stopped after what seemed like too short of a time, and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. At this point, the human wanted to fuck Frieza so bad it was almost unbearable.

He spread the lube over his solid member, and threw the bottle aside. He lined up with the ice-jin’s cloaca, looking back and forth between his face and his privates. 

“Do it…” Frieza whispered in a husky voice, too lost in his lust to speak at a normal volume. The Yamcha had heard him loud and clear however, and began to sink himself inside of the ice-jin’s surprisingly tight cavern. Frieza arched his back, moaning and panting as he entered his body. Yamcha was surprisingly large. Frieza felt the impressive girth fill him up, making him shiver with ecstasy. 

Yamcha gave Frieza a decent amount of time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back into him,  _ hard.  _ The human crawled on his knees, and arched his body over, bending the ice-jin so that his ass was in the air. The human drove into him from above as the ice-jin put his forearm over his face. His tail lashed a bit between the human’s legs, but he found it couldn’t be helped. At least Yamcha didn’t seem to mind.

Yamcha groaned at the tight heat squeezing around his aching length. He didn’t notice, but he was crying tears of pleasure. Frieza couldn’t help but let out “ah”’s and “oh”’s every time the human pounded into him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as the human proceeded with the hard pleasure.

Yamcha began to roll his hips deeply, pushing down into Frieza’s body with all of his might. The giant cock digging into him made the ice-jin drool. He proceeded to bite his own lip, unable to take much more. He was panting, deep and fast, ready for release any moment.

Yamcha kept moving, throwing his head back and letting out a long groan. He finally came, his cock spurting his essence inside of the condom. Frieza rolled his hips to help him ride out his orgasm, reaching his own in the process. He let out a shrill cry, having not felt this much pleasure in a very,  _ very  _ long time.

Yamcha pulled out and tossed the condom away, noticing that the ice-jin was panting and drooling. He smiled, his confidence growing after seeing the glow of the pleasure he had provided Frieza. He reached down, teasing the ice-jin by tracing his finger up and down the sensitive cloaca. Frieza threw his head back, moaning and slightly bucking up into Yamcha’s hand.

“You need more, don’t you?” The human said in a husky voice. Frieza did not turn to look at him as he rasped out his next words.

“It’s not about me…”

Yamcha frowned, and leaned over to kiss the ice-jin again. Once they were done, he climbed back downward to continue to lick Frieza, deep inside of his entrance.

Frieza was crying silent tears of joy, pleasure, happiness, and thankfulness. He couldn’t believe that this human was taking the time to pleasure  _ him,  _ and him alone. It was a first, and Frieza felt terrible thinking about the inevitable time of this meeting’s end. He gripped the sheets, feeling Yamcha’s skilled tongue lap him up inside, going deep down as he lightly rolled his hips against Yamcha’s face. He whined, the tongue inside teasing his arousal and making him approach his second release.

Finally, he was thrown over the edge, near screaming as the human continued to suck on him all of the way through orgasm.

_ ‘Damn, he’s better than Cell…’  _ The ice-jin thought as his orgasm made his body shudder. His release served to rock his body, making him shiver. Once he had come down from his high, He crawled back up the ice-jin’s body and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss.

“So… what’s the price?” He asked, referring to the price of their bout. The ice-jin laughed.

“Well… I suppose it’s... free… as long as you obey one condition.”

Yamcha blinked. Free? FREE? Frieza must have enjoyed their time a lot, because he couldn’t have imagined the ice-jin letting someone slide like that.

“And… that condition is?” He asked.

Frieza turned to face him, his eyes half-lidded and his voice husky with passion.

“You promise to come back again.”

Yamcha giggled, and gave the ice-jin another kiss. He looked him in the eyes, his next voice in a whisper. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys said you'd read it so here it is. Not that good but eh. I hope you enjoyed it. XP


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just... fluff.

Yamcha’s life had been more or less the same as of late. Wake up, eat, baseball, sleep, repeat. Lately though, he still found himself feeling… lonely.

He had the companionship of his friends- but somehow, he almost felt more isolated than usual around them. Though every time they decided to work on something together, or even just hang out, he still felt like he was the odd one out. He didn’t know why, he just felt so… different. Almost like no one there really knew what he truly wanted… not even himself.

One night, he had found himself browsing the web out of boredom. He was clearing out the cookies and history from his browser, looking over sites he had visited and searches he had made… when something caught his eye. A search he had made was apparently for “strip clubs near me”. It was about a month ago that the search was made.

A month ago. That was when he had decided to go to a strip club upon the “suggestion” of  _ Vegeta _ . He cringed inwardly at the thought of the saiyan. That jerk took away his girlfriend… he even had a kid with her! Not only did he kill him once, but on top of that he had to take Bulma from him. Granted, their relationship was never that healthy- but it was still THEIR relationship.

He remembered his encounter he had with the beautiful creature known as Frieza. Upon the thought of the white lizard-like alien, he felt his cheeks warm. The things they did… the way he made him moan…

He could feel himself becoming aroused, and was about to make his way to the bathroom to take care of himself when he realized the time. It was about 9 at night… he should be asleep by now. It wouldn’t matter too much, though… he had off from practice tomorrow, so he could take some extra time to sleep in if he wanted.

Then… he clicked on the search to pull it up once again. Lo and behold, “Not Picky” was the third listing that came up. They were open until 2 in the morning. He glanced behind him to take a look at Puar- who was snoring softly as he was curled up in his small pet bed. 

Yamcha grabbed a jacket off of his coat-rack, and headed out the door.

 

Frieza had just gotten off of his shift, exhausted from a long day of stretching, twirling, dancing, and flexing against that metal pole. He really didn’t even want to look at another pole for a long while- or anything that even resembled one. 

He stretched his shoulders. Everything ached. It was a long day, and the frustration only got worse when he felt someone smack his ass as he was walking by. He looked over to see the culprit- a middle-aged man with a grin on his face. He scowled. People really didn’t have any respect for him.

He was about to smack the man with his tail when he felt something in said limb pull. He winced in pain. It wasn’t just a long  _ day-  _ it had been a long  _ month.  _ He found himself working extra hard lately to try and bring in more money, and it seemed it was catching up to him. He just let it go and walked away in a huff, even though his blood boiled at the thought of letting some pervert win... What in the past month had changed?

He knew one thing that had… His sex drive. Ever since that stupid human came and gave the rather promiscuous lizard the night of his life, he hadn’t wanted anyone but  _ him.  _ The worst part was that he knew he wouldn’t come back. It had been a whole month, after all...

“Are you thinking about that human again?” He turned to see a familiar tall bug-man by the door. 

“Isn’t your shift over?”

“Yeah, but you seemed upset tonight… and the patrons were being particularly grabby tonight. I figured I’d stay and escort you if you needed it.” The bug said with a shrug.

Cell had recently been hired as a bouncer, quickly becoming a close friend of the ice-jin. He wasn’t as much of a selfish pervert as the other bouncers that had come and gone, and took quite a bit of a liking to Frieza. He still treated the ice-jin with respect, which was something he didn’t seem to receive often. 

He opened up to Cell very much, though he didn’t really see him as more than a friend. Yes, they had intimate encounters before, but it was pretty much purely physical. They decided to stop having sex together after realizing how  _ awkward _ it made their friendship- seeing said friendship as something too valuable to compromise. Cell knew about the human he had met a month ago, and how he let him get away without paying for his “services”. Cell saw it as a poor choice- the fact that he hadn’t come back yet only proving his point. It was a hit and run, and it only showed how Frieza could never let his guard down for anyone. When he did, he almost always got burned.

Frieza grabbed the long coat of his off of one of the hangers near the door, and looked back to Cell. He didn’t say anything, and the android snickered.

“Let it go. I know you’re upset over him. It was a mistake. All you can do is make sure it doesn’t happen again. Now, do you want me to escort you or not?”

Frieza looked back and forth between Cell and the door a few times, having to do a double take when someone walked in. He simply stared in that direction, his heart fluttering with joy. Cell caught him staring and followed his gaze, seeing the familiar human once more.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Was all the android said. Frieza didn’t know how to feel. He came back? After  _ all of this time, _ he  _ actually _ came back?  _ He kept his promise? _

Yamcha was looking around, finally seeing the ice-jin and the android. He sped over to the two of them, and couldn’t help but feel anxious about seeing him again.

“Hi… it’s been a while…” He said. Frieza still stood there absolutely dumbfounded, whereas the android seemed very unamused. 

“Sorry, he’s not taking anyone backstage tonight. His shift is over.” Cell spat. Yamcha could see his disgust, and held his hands up in a “backing off” kind of way.

“Hold on now- I… I wasn’t necessarily looking for that. I mean…”

“Then… what  _ were  _ you looking for?” Frieza finally said. Yamcha looked back to the ice-jin. He bit his lip and gazed down at the floor. He may as well spill it; the worst that would happen is that the ice-jin would turn him down.

“I’ve been… well…” 

“Spit it out.” Cell growled. Yamcha looked to the android in annoyance- and a bit of fear too, and then looked back at the beautiful ice-jin.

“Okay, fine. An asshole from outer-space came and stole my girl. Our relationship was never healthy anyway, but… well, the point is… I was wondering…” He squeezed his eyes shut as he huffed out his next words, uncontrollably anxious.

“Would you like to do on a date with me?”

Both the ice-jin’s and the android’s jaws dropped, and they looked at one another. Frieza stared at the human, feeling butterflies in his chest. He would truly  _ love more than anything  _ to go on a date with him…  He smiled, internally wanting to run up to the human and tackle him into a hug. However, he needed to keep his composure. He walked closer to Yamcha, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out his phone. He unlocked it, opening up a new contacts page, and handed it to Yamcha.

“Give me your number and we have a deal.” 

Yamcha gave an open smile, giddy with excitement. He snatched the phone and hastily entered in his number. He handed the phone back to Frieza, who examined it and suddenly snapped a picture of the human with the device.

“I needed a picture for your contacts information. I like to put a face with a name.”

Yamcha blushed, and finally realized that he may have been interrupting something.

“I-I’m sorry, are you busy? I can go…”

“Actually, I was just headed home… So I have time.”

“O-oh… would you… would you like me to walk you home then?” 

Frieza looked at Cell, who shrugged. He then looked back to the human and smiled. “Sure.”

He headed out the door, Yamcha walking beside him. Cell simply watched, really hoping that this worked for both of their sakes. After all, he didn’t like to kick the shit out of people if he didn’t have to. And if Yamcha ended up breaking the ice-jin’s heart… boy, _ would he have to. _

 

“So, um, where do you live?” Yamcha finally asked. Frieza sighed, and rolled his eyes.

“In this really shitty apartment in a really shitty part of town, right across from 8th Avenue. “

Yamcha’s heart dropped. He knew  _ exactly  _ were the ice-jin was talking about. That area had one of the highest crime rates in all of West City. On top of that, the number one crime in that area was…

He didn’t want to think about it for another second. His next offer left his mouth before he even thought it over.

“Would y-you like to stay the night at my place? I live a lot closer than that area, and…”

The ice-jin chuckled, and gave the human a sideways glance. “Ohohoho, trying to get in my pants again, are we~?” 

Yamcha’s face went beet red and he waved his hands in front of himself. “N-no! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Frieza giggled again, and sighed after his laugh was over. 

“Alright then, lead the way.” 

Yamcha gulped. He was actually going to take him home- back to his house. He couldn’t believe what he had just done, kicking himself. What about Puar?! Puar didn’t even know he went to the strip club a month ago, let alone that he had had sex with a space-lizard! He couldn’t back out now though. He began to walk in the direction of his house, nervously reaching for Frieza’s hand all the while. 

Frieza realized that he had been doing so, and wrapped his own hand around Yamcha’s. Oh wow, this was… this was really happening!

He looked over at the ice-jin, who glanced back at him. Yamcha realized that Frieza was blushing too, and laughed nervously. He was staring into his eyes so intently that he nearly walked into a pole, the post just barely grazing his shoulder. He decided to pay attention to where he was walking once more, and enjoyed the time he spent on his walk with his new partner. 

They eventually ended up at Yamcha’s door, and Frieza’s eyes widened.

“You have a nice house.” Was all he said. Yamcha laughed nervously once more.

“Well, I mean… it’s nice, yeah.” He felt extremely awkward all of the sudden, and when he turned the key to open the door, he almost jumped back. Puar was floating right in front of him, his jaw dropped and his expression worried.

“Yamcha! Where have you been?! I was so worried! I was looking all-” He cut himself off when he caught sight of Frieza, and blinked. “Wh-who’s this…?” 

Yamcha was at a loss for words. There was an extremely awkward tension in the air. It was finally yet unexpectedly broken when Frieza held his hand out to the little floating cat.

“Hi. I’m Frieza. Pleased to meet you.” 

Puar did not reach his hand to shake Frieza’s- instead, he continued to question. 

“How do you know Yamcha…?” He asked. Frieza tilted his head to the side and gave a rather innocent smile. What he said next made Yamcha nearly faint on the spot.

“I’m Yamcha’s boyfriend.”

With a few seconds of hesitation, Puar gently floated down until he collapsed on the floor. It seemed he couldn’t process all that was happening. Yamcha finally shook himself out of his thoughts, and reached down to grab the fainted changeling. 

“I-I-I’m- Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“...It’s fine. Um… can… we go in now?”

“Of course- Come on in!” Yamcha laughed nervously. Truthfully he wanted to cry out of embarrassment, but laughing was the closest he was able to get to that at the moment.

“Where… would you like to sleep?” Yamcha asked. Frieza tilted his head and stared at him, as if it were a trick question. Yamcha suddenly went to go set Puar in his bed, and returned back to the ice-jin. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his neck. Frieza rested his head in the nook of his neck.

“Thank you…”

Yamcha blushed more, and wrapped his arms back around the ice-jin. He was feeling less nervous now, especially now that he knew the admiration was mutual… or so he hoped, anyway. He parted their embrace and grabbed Frieza’s hand, leading him down the hall.

“Come on, let’s get to sleep.”

And with that, he closed the bedroom door behind them and they climbed into the king-sized bed. Neither of them were driven by lust- just the feeling of wanting one another’s warmth. They enjoyed the silence and drifted into a peaceful sleep- Yamcha’s arms wrapped around Frieza the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I thought this could have been better. Still hope you guys liked it, though. ;P


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SUCH A FUCKING LONG CHAPTER OMFG  
> I really hope you guys like it. Between the monster and the adderall I took for my ADD I couldn't stop writing today, lol. I kinda wanted to split this up, but I couldn't find a good point to do so. Oh well. XD

The next morning was particularly sunny outside. The light pierced through the windows, and Yamcha raised his right arm over his face to block it out. He yawned, his left arm still wrapped around the ice-jin, who was curled up against his side. He turned to face the creature, and smiled. He let out a sigh of contentment, and decided to gently pull Frieza a little closer.

Frieza slowly opened his eyes, and blinked. His tail snaked out from underneath the covers, and he used it to gently touch Yamcha’s face. Yamcha realized Frieza was awake, and suddenly felt a bit anxious again.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked. Frieza chuckled, and nuzzled his face against Yamcha’s chest. He wrapped his own arm across the ball-player’s body, and answered.

“No, you’re fine. If I were you, I’d be a bit more concerned about your talking cat than me. He seemed pretty scared last night.”

Oh. Puar. Right. Yamcha nodded, and got up, kissing Frieza on the dome of his head before darting out of the room. As much as he wanted to continue cuddling and talking to the ice-jin, he wasn’t sure how it would fare if Puar caught them that way. He walked down the hall and went to see Puar’s cat bed, only to find it empty. 

“Are you going to explain?” 

He was startled by a voice behind him, and turned to see Puar sitting on the couch, his arms folded. Yamcha gave the most sheepish of laughs, and sat down next to Puar, who slightly scooted away from him. The sight of the changeling doing such a thing made him feel a bit overwhelmed with guilt.

“I… I know you probably have a lot of questions-”

“When and  _ where _ did you meet him?”

Yamcha cringed at the question. Oh boy. He may as well answer Puar’s questions… it’s not like he could hide it forever.

“Alright… It was about a month ago… Do you remember that one conversation I was having with Krillin and them? About finding someone?”

“Yes? Get to the point?” Puar was very unamused with Yamcha’s beating-around-the-bush. 

“Do you remember… what Vegeta suggested?” 

Puar took a bit of time, thinking hard, trying to remember. When he finally dug the conversation out of his memory, his expression visibly changed to a look of utter shock. 

“You took Vegeta’s suggestion? Seriously?! I mean, and  _ THAT one,  _ no less?!” He shrieked.

“Puar, calm down! I… was just curious. You know I’ve been lonely, and…”

“That’s not the-”

Before Puar could utter another word, he saw Frieza walk out of Yamcha’s room from down the halway- peering into a few rooms before finally finding which one was the bathroom, and entering said room, shutting the door behind him. Puar’s face contorted to a look of horror.

“Why was he in your room?” He whispered, the question seemingly more directed at himself than Yamcha.

“It-it wasn’t like that! We were both tired, and I didn’t really feel like setting him up on the couch…”

“That’s just… judging by where you met him, you HAVE to had messed around with him?”

Yamcha felt his face get hot, and was done with this conversation. He tried to explain himself gently, but it didn’t seem to be getting him anywhere.

“Look, me and Bulma had a WAY unhealthier relationship than the one Frieza and I have now! I didn’t do anything like that last night, I swear! Also, so what if I did? It’s nothing I haven’t done before, and you know that! So quit trying to be my mother! I’m not a child, and I don’t need your approval for everything!”

Puar flinched at the harsh words, losing his aggressive behaviour and looking down. 

“I just worry about you…”

Yamcha sighed, and put his face in his hands. “I know you do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… but just for the record, this doesn’t change the fact that you’re my best friend- and always will be… okay?” 

Puar let out a sigh of his own, and looked over his shoulder when he heard a voice.

“Am I interrupting?”

Yamcha turned behind him to face Frieza, then back to Puar. Puar answered the ice-jin on Yamcha’s behalf, his answer somewhat kinder than expected.

“No, you’re fine.” Was all he said. Frieza smiled, and sat down across from the two. Yamcha looked between his friend and his lover, and decided to break the silence which was growing increasingly awkward. 

“I’m going to make breakfast! What would you guys like?” He asked. Frieza shrugged, and Puar smiled.

“Do we have any bacon?” Puar asked. The changeling rarely ate bacon, as Yamcha only liked to buy the rather high-end kind. On top of that, it was very fattening, especially for a little delicate body like Puar’s. Yamcha didn’t buy it that often for that reason, but Puar actually had seen it in the fridge the other day. It was more of a statement than a question, knowing that Yamcha wouldn’t say no to him after the surprise he had sprung- and that he would probably use the meat as somewhat of an apology. Despite taking the appearance of a cat, Puar was  _ much  _ smarter than he let on.

“Yes, we do. Does that sound good to you, Frieza?” 

Frieza shrugged again, and answered. “Sure, I guess. I’ve never had it, but I’m willing to try it.”

“You’ve never had BACON?!” Puar screeched. Frieza laughed in response.

“There’s a lot of foods I haven’t had. I’ve only been on this planet for a little over a year now.”

The trio made their way to the kitchen, and Yamcha asked a question that had been on his mind practically since the night they met.

“That reminds me… Frieza, how  _ did _ you come to this planet?” Yamcha asked.

Puar and Frieza sat down at the kitchen table, as Yamcha started to make breakfast. Frieza sighed, and put his chin in his hands as his elbows balanced on the table.

“Well, it’s a long story…”

“We have time. I have off today.” Yamcha said with a smile. Frieza stared at him for a few seconds, silently looking for physical signs of reassurance that he could speak. Yamcha paused what he was doing to look back at him. Frieza turned away, and began to talk.

“Okay, so about two years ago, my father grew very ill. He was the King of my people, and  _ extremely  _ successful in the intergalactic stock-market. The illness was set to kill him in six months when we found out about it, so he had to choose someone to take his place as the new king. Me and my brother, Cooler, never got along. I mean- we hated each-other’s company, and were constantly trying to find ways to get one another in deep trouble… to the point where we wanted Father to cut the other off. 

“However, Cooler- as I said- was the first born. He inherited the throne by default, and while I wasn’t thrilled in the slightest, at least he still kept me around. Well, everything changed when my father did eventually pass. You see, his wishes were for one of us to become the new ruler of his empire, and for the other to become the top commander in his forces. Cooler treated me as though I was the top commander… until our father died. Almost immediately after his death, he decided to exile me- making it known that, if I was to be seen again, I were to be killed on sight no matter the cost.

“So, he gave me a ship and I flew to the nearest planet with sentient life- which happened to be this one, since we had just been passing it. You don’t have to worry about an invasion though; while Earth has a fair amount of resources of its own, the resources are not very valuable by galactic standards. There are more planets with much better materials out there. 

“I sold my ship to get me started on my feet, and have been saving my money for living since. Despite the horrible part of the city I live in, I actually have a fair amount of money. I tend to be very savvy with it. If my father was smart, he would have chosen  _ me  _ as the next in line… but, he decided to follow archaic traditions instead. It really is a shame, especially since Cooler could never balance a checkbook to save his hide. I almost like to think it’s a matter of time before  _ he  _ comes banging on  _ my  _ doorstep.”

Puar stared at him, mouth agape. He really felt bad for the ice-jin, feeling a bit horrible that he had judged him so quickly. Puar couldn’t get one question off of his mind though. Yamcha had been listening the whole time, unsure of what else to say or ask, when he heard Puar speak up.

“So… of all things, why a…  _ stripper?” _

“Oh, right. Well, I’m very flexible, and for some reason many humans find me highly attractive...” Yamcha blushed at this, happy his back was turned to them, “... So, the manager for the place where I work saw me at the grocery mart one day, and saw me struggling to pay for some food. It wasn’t that I didn’t have the money- I just hadn’t brought enough with me. He assumed I was poor however, and proceeded to pay for my groceries. He told me that he was the manager at a local strip club, and that one stripper had recently damaged his shoulder in an accident and had to quit. He gave me a card with his number and the address of the club on it, so, not having a job, I decided to see what it was all about. I was highered on the spot- and I had no reason not to take the job. After all, it’s not like I had anyone that would care what I was doing, and it paid the bills.”

Yamcha put down slices of the finished bacon in front of the two, taking his own plate as well. Puar took a strip and began to munch down on it, and Frieza followed his actions. He let out an “mmm” at the taste of the meat. It was a wonderful yet simple taste, and he found himself hungrily devouring the strips.

Yamcha just sat there. He had honestly lost his appetite, stomach churning due to the sad tale he had just heard. The other two finished eating quickly, and Yamcha decided to give his food to Puar. He would have a bowl of cereal or an apple or something later if he found himself hungry again.

It was then that a knock on the door was heard, and he got up, wondering who it could be. He went to go answer it, and had to look down to see the culprit on the other side. Krillin waved when the door was opened, and Yamcha gave a weak smile.

“Hey Krillin. What’s up?”

“Hey!” He said, cheerily, “I heard you have off of practice today. Tien and Chiaotzu are free too, and we were wondering if you wanted to go over to Bulma’s place to relax? Her mom apparently got some goods from a new bakery that opened up, and we were wondering if you’d like to try some!”

“No th-” Then, Yamcha stopped in his tracks. He thought about how much he would love to show Vegeta that he had gotten a new partner- especially as beautiful of a creature as Frieza. He didn’t have to say how he met him. After all, he really wanted to see the saiyan’s reaction.

Yamcha got a bit of an evil smile, and chuckled. Krillin was confused, but wasn’t so for long due to Yamcha’s next words.

“Sure, just let me go check with my  _ boyfriend _ to see if that’s fine. I was going to hang out with him today.”

“You’re what?!” Krillin cried. Yamcha laughed again, gaining a false innocence to his expression. 

“Yeah. I met him about a month ago.”

“Oh… well, I mean… I don’t think they’d mind if he joined us. What’s one more, right?” The dwarf said with a nervous chuckle. He was truly uncertain as to how to react.

“Would you like to meet him?” Yamcha asked with a smile.

“W-well, I mean, yeah!” He said, growing increasingly anxious about the whole situation.

Yamcha invited him inside, and shut the door behind his friend. He called out from the front room to the other two as he walked towards the kitchen slowly.

“Frieza! I have a friend here! Care to come meet him?”

“A friend?” 

Frieza emerged from the kitchen, his arms folded behind his back. He saw Krillin, and paused, putting his finger on his chin as he began to think temporarily. Krillin stared at him, jaw dropped, beginning to become flustered in an unexpected way.

Frieza snapped his fingers and pointed at the dwarf.

“I’ve seen you before! You used to hang out around Patricia’s stage. I actually haven’t seen you there in a while, though.”

Yamcha was in shock, and didn’t know what to say. Krillin pointed at the ice-jin and faced Yamcha, beginning to chew the ball-player out.

“You realize what he does for a living, right? Other than the pole dancing?”

“Yes, I know  _ very well  _ what he does other than the pole dancing. Besides, how would you know about him? Who’s Patricia?” Yamcha questioned. Krillin did a facepalm, and continued to talk about the alien as if he wasn’t even there, concerned for his friend.

“Look, I’m not sure if him coming with us is such a good-”

“First of all: You invited him. Second of all, and this is a big one: Does 18 know about this? Also… has anyone else we know been there?”

Krillin’s face went white, and he held his arm out of nervousness and embarrassment. 

“I- well- I mean… no, 18 doesn’t know. B-but I stopped going after we got married! And no, no one else to my knowledge has been there, but… Vegeta knew about the club he works at, so… maybe he’s been there?”

Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks. That was a good point- maybe Vegeta knew about the place from experience. He shivered, thinking about the possibility that Vegeta may have been one of Frieza’s “customers”. He had an idea, and pulled out his phone. He pulled up a picture of Vegeta from a barbeque that they had at Capsule Corp., and ran over to Frieza.

“Does this guy look familiar to you?” He asked. Frieza scowled upon the sight.

“Ohhhh yeah. I’ve seen him get drunk a few times, trying to grope at Patricia; She’s the cat-woman with the big chest. Cell has kicked him out twice, and he stopped showing up after that.”

“Um… have you and him-”

“No no no, he’s not interested in males. That, and he’s a pig. He looked at me a little the first time he showed up, but when he found out I was male he scrammed. Remember, I choose my clients- Not the other way around.”

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief. He also had to wonder if Vegeta would say anything at all, since he’d be in front of Bulma. If he did, that would be digging his own grave.

The more the human thought about it, the more relaxed he became. Krillin was still very anxious, but a little less so than before.

“Alright, I think it’s okay then... Puar, would you like to come?!” he yelled to his friend in the other room. 

“No, I’ll stay and hold down the fort!” Puar shouted. Yamcha smiled and made his way out the door, Frieza at his side and Krillin following in tow. He locked the door behind them, to keep Puar and his house safe, and headed in the direction of Capsule Corp..

Krillin ended up driving them. Frieza agreed to sit in the back seat, and Krillin continued to ask questions.

“So… have you two…”

“Yeah. Just once though.”

“When?”

Yamcha cringed, realizing how bad his answer was going to sound.

“The first night we met…”

“Which was- let me guess, the day that Vegeta made that joke?”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“No, you’re just really that desperate. I know what that’s like, don’t worry.”

They finally arrived at Capsule Corp., and Yamcha got out of the car first, in order to open the door for Frieza. Though it was sunny, it was still a bit chilly out- so Frieza decided to wear his long button-up coat. The table was set up on the porch, and Yamcha could see his friends. Goku, Bulma, Tien, and Chiaotzu were sitting around the table, and Piccolo and Gohan were playing cards under a tree. He saw as Mrs. Briefs came out from the sliding glass door, holding an exceptionally large box of donuts. The two that were playing cards got up and strode over to towards the others, curious of the white-and-purple creature.

The three made their way over to the porch, and Yamcha decided to introduce his partner.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Frieza… he’s my…” he gulped, “...boyfriend.”

There was a gasp from Tien, an open smile from Chiaotzu, a look of shock from Bulma, and an ear-to-ear grin from Goku. The cheerful saiyan was the first to speak.

“Congratulations, pal! I knew you’d find someone!” He laughed. Yamcha blushed, and held Frieza’s hand. The ice-jin looked back, returning the redness on Yamcha’s face with his own.

“What’s going on out here?”

Vegeta came out of the house through the sliding glass door, and as soon as he caught eye of Frieza, his expression turned to sheer shock. His jaw dropped, and he pointed, making Frieza a bit uncomfortable.

“Vegeta! Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was rude to point?! Or stare?!” Bulma snapped. Vegeta turned to face the woman and his expression fell cold. He crossed his arms, trying to cover up his recognition with all of his might.

“I-I just thought… he’d go for a human! And… and that he was straight!”

“Vegeta, that’s rude!” Goku corrected.

“Yeah, if Yamcha’s happy, then let him be.” Tien snapped. Chiaotzu nodded in agreement. 

Gohan looked confused, but shrugged it off. He didn’t really care either way. Piccolo however closed his eyes and performed a signature crossing of his arms. He spoke next in a grave tone.

“Just be careful.” Was all he said. And with that, he returned over to their tree, Gohan following as the two continued their card game. The severity of the Namekian’s tone made Frieza a bit uncomfortable, but Bulma tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry Frieza. He’s always like that.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“So, um… Krillin said your mom went to a new bakery?” Yamcha asked.

“Right here~” Mrs. Briefs sang, opening the box of donuts on the table. There were all kinds: Chocolate, cream filled, glazed, powdered- you name it, it was there.

They all looked at the sugary pastries, each beginning to grab one. Yamcha grabbed a glaze and handed it to Frieza, who took a small bite. He was surprised by the burst of flavor, and enjoyed it very much. He tried not to eat like an animal as he had the bacon, trying to be polite. Yamcha looked at Frieza, who in turn smiled back at him. Once they had all had their fill, they stopped to chit-chat.

“So… Frieza. How did you and Yamcha come to know each other?” Bulma asked.

“Oh, I met him at work.” He answered. Yamcha winced, absolutely mortified at what was to come.

“Where do you work?” Tien asked.

“I’m a dancer.” 

Vegeta snickered in the background. Bulma noticed, and reprimanded him for the nth time. 

“Vegeta, there’s nothing wrong with being a dancer!” She harped. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath, and Bulma demanded he repeat himself. “What was that?!”

“I  _ SAID: _ There  _ is _ when it’s the kind of dancing  _ he  _ does!”

“How would  _ YOU  _ know what kind of dancing he does?!” She screeched back. He snickered again. Vegeta froze, and began to recoil.

“I mean, I’ve seen him before…”

“WHERE?!”

“At the club, okay?! I’ve been there once or twice, and he’s a damn pole-dancer!” 

Bulma gained a shocked expression, and then looked back and forth between Frieza and her mate. The ice-jin was growing more irritated by the second, and she noticed.

“So?! Believe it or not, pole-dancing is a lot of work! It pays well, it uses every muscle in your entire damn body, and you have to deal with a ton of perverts! Give him some credit!”

Frieza was briefly relieved by her standing up for him, but then it changed when Vegeta made his next statement.

“It’s not  _ that  _ job which I judge him for. I don’t give much credit to people that whore themselves on the side.”

Yamcha slammed his fists on the table and stood up. He pointed at Vegeta, and began to seethe in rage.

“What gives you the fucking right to announce that kind of shit?! So what if he does that stuff! You don’t know the kind of life he’s had! If you did, you wouldn’t be judging at all!”

Frieza balanced his chin on his folded hands, and held a blank expression. Yamcha looked at him, and grew a bit uneasy at the ice-jin’s reaction to being demeaned in such a way.

“That’s something coming from a saiyan, considering there is hardly such thing as marriage in their culture. They breed left and right, and never take the time to stop and think about finding a lifemate. Saiyan males tend to live longer than the females, and see the females as disposable. When they die off, they move on to the next. That being said…” He stood up and folded his arms. “You’re judging me for trying to straighten my life out? I’ll have you know that ever since meeting Yamcha, I haven’t had sex with anyone. I never really did it because I liked it. I did it because I had bills to pay. What business is it of yours if I was a slut? That’s between me and Yamcha.”

“H-How did you know I was a saiyan? How do you know about their culture?!” 

“My father was King Cold. He practically ran your entire planet. You’re lucky my brother went in to power when he died. That little “rebellion” you rag-tagged together a few years back would have caused me to blow your planet to smithereens! And as for how I know what you are, ice-jins like myself have a very powerful sense of smell- as well as heat senses. Saiyan blood runs hotter than other species, and you also smell twice as bad. I never said anything about it due to me trying to be polite.”

Vegeta laughed, holding his sides as he did so. Suddenly, Bulma took a nearby tray, moved the donuts off of it, and bashed the saiyan on the head. Goku tried to stifle the chuckle he continued to stuff his face with what was probably his sixth donut. Vegeta fell to the ground, and gripped his head in pain, a lump starting to form already.

“What the hell, woman?!” Bulma beat him on the head again, and he let out an “OW!”.

“Don’t call me woman- my name is Bulma! And how  _ DARE _ you judge someone like that? Go inside and play with your son or something!”

Vegeta complied and left, slamming the sliding door behind him. 

There was a pause, and Bulma sighed and covered her face with her hands out of sheer embarrassment and shame.

“I am  _ so _ sorry about that… he can be a real jerk.” She said. Frieza waved his hand in dismissal and chuckled.

“It’s fine.  _ You’re _ not the one that was inconsiderate. You don’t need to apologize… I do appreciate it, though. Also… you said you had a son?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, he’s just a baby though. His name is Trunks. He’s Vegeta’s son.” Bulma paused and thought back to what Frieza had said about the saiyans.

“Um… Frieza… are women really  _ that  _ disposable to saiyans?” 

“Hey hey hey, watch what you’re saying! Me and Chi-Chi are  _ very  _ happy together!” Goku said. Bulma seemed to ignore him though, awaiting Frieza’s answer.

“I will admit, he’s right. It really depends on the individual. Also, your culture may rub off on him. Are you married now?”

Bulma gazed down. She rested her face on her palms. “No… we’re not…”

Frieza gave a look of slight sadness, and answered her reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. You and him are left up to do whatever you decide. I think it’s really sweet that you have a son, to be honest. Hopefully he turns out more like you as opposed to him.” Frieza admitted. Bulma laughed, and asked him another question.

“So… what are the females of your species seen as?” She asked before taking a sip of tea.

Frieza laughed. “Actually, there’s really no such thing as females. We’re what you would call “hermaphrodites” on this planet.”

Bulma nearly spit out her tea. “Wait, does that mean  _ you  _ can have kids?!” She said. He laughed once more.

“Only if I find a compatible species and mate with them during a breeding cycle. We can’t get pregnant outside of our cycle; it occurs once every five years, and only lasts a week. My father had many concubines, however I was too young to produce a healthy offspring. My brother I think had a few mates before as well, though I never really asked him. I never had a good relationship with him. As for the question on lifemates, yes. In our culture, since there is only one gender, lifemates are seen as equals. Marriage is a very hard thing to do though, as my species can live up to be around 1,500 years of age. We mature VERY early though, only at around 50 years old.”

Bulma was absolutely fascinated. She let out a “wow”, and looked down at her watch. She lunged up, and looked back to the two.

“Damn! I have a meeting with my father and some other representatives of our company soon! I have to go!” She said, dusting the crumbs from the donuts off of her blouse. “It was nice meeting you, Frieza!” She yelled as she ran inside.

Krillin had been silent the whole time, as well as most of the other Z-Fighters. He finally spoke, and turned to Yamcha.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” He asked. Yamcha nodded, and the three got in his car and left. It had been a rather short visit, but at least it was an interesting one. Yamcha felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest, now that Frieza’s introduction was done and over with. Having done that made him surprisingly feel a lot more comfortable about their relationship.

He looked in the rearview mirror to see Frieza, falling asleep in the back seat. 

“Do you want me to drop him off at his home too?” the bald dwarf asked. Yamcha looked at him, and back to the ice-jin, then back to his house that they had just parked in front of.

“Nah… I don’t think one more night will hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. I can't believe I'm writing an AU like this- I never saw myself doing ANYTHING like this in a million years.  
> Also, protective Yamcha ftw.  
> Thanks for reading! Remember people, comments are love. :P


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small amount of smut, as well as Frieza and Puar having a talk. That's basically it. XD  
> Short chapter is short. :/

Frieza and Yamcha hobbled inside of the house, and noticed Puar sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

“Hey buddy. Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Nah. I just made myself some chamomile… I’ll be out cold in a few minutes.” He said, proceeding to take another sip. Was that… an _implication_ he had just made?

“Oh, okay… have you had trouble sleeping lately? I could get you some sleep aids or something next time I’m out…”

“No, I just don’t want to hear anything I don’t want to when I’m trying to sleep.”

Yep, that was an implication alright. Yamcha didn’t know how to answer, so he didn’t. He proceeded to help balance the ice-jin until they got to his room, and they collapsed on the bed.

“Wow, what a day…” Yamcha said. He looked over to the alien, who had by now hoisted himself fully onto the mattress and was now sitting in a cross-legged position.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay again?” He asked. Yamcha waved a dismissive hand, and replied.

“I have the weekend off. Do you have work tomorrow?” He asked. Frieza nodded, and Yamcha chuckled. Suddenly, Frieza winced, and held his tail. He caressed the limb, trying to soothe the pain in it, but to no avail. Yamcha noticed his pain, and was suddenly very worried.

“Are you okay?!” He asked. Frieza nodded again.

“Yes, I’m fine… I pulled my tail when trying to punish a pervert the other night, and it just hurts a bit.”

Yamcha pouted, but then got an idea.

“Hey, I have something that might help!” He got up, went to the bathroom, and came back with a tube of some sort of paste. It looked like a toothpaste container, only with a wider nozzle and a hinged cap.

“This is called biofreeze. I use it when my muscles have a bad burning feeling after practice. It has a cooling compound in it known as menthol, and works really well. This is the prescription strength too, so it should really help. Would you like me to…?”

Without another word, Frieza nodded and laid his long tail across the bed. He pointed to the source location of the pain, and Yamcha proceeded to take a tiny bit of the substance out of the tube and rub it on his skin.

The ice-jin let out a sigh of relief as the chemical was applied to his skin. He could feel his aching muscles soothe, and it felt very good. His tail flicked a bit at the cold feeling it caused, and he couldn’t help but utter out a contented noise. Yamcha continued to rub his skin until he had completely absorbed the medicine, and then leaned up to the ice-jin’s face.

Frieza blinked slowly, and thanked him. Yamcha wrapped his arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders, about to kiss him. However, Frieza winced again.

“Does that hurt too…?” Yamcha asked. Frieza nodded, and Yamcha frowned again. He then leaned back up to give the ice-jin some space, and Frieza was confused for a second. The human twirled his finger in a circle, motioning for the ice-jin to get on his stomach. He complied, and when he did, he felt the cool, ice-hot feeling of the medicine being spread across his shoulders. He made an “Mmm” sound, and Yamcha continued to spread more across his back and spine.

Frieza had been very sore from all of his work. His dancing had been pulling at his joints and muscles nonstop, and it felt very nice to finally get some relief. When Yamcha finished rubbing the medicine on his skin, he relished in the icy-hot relief that it gave him. The human was about to pull away and lie beside the ice-jin when he felt Frieza’s long tail slowly wind around him.

Frieza turned his head with a side-glance, and was now giving Yamcha a very lusty look. Yamcha gave a nervous laugh, and then sighed.

“Let me go wash my hands. I don’t know what this stuff would do if it…” _‘got inside of you’_ was what he meant to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Frieza slowly unwound his tail and Yamcha darted to the bathroom. He washed his hands, and returned quickly to the bed. He reached in his dresser and pulled out a condom along with a bottle of lubricant.

Frieza was still taking in the feeling of the gel working on his back, so he spread his legs and lifted his tail- giving Yamcha full access to his entrance. He felt the human’s now heavily lubricated fingers trace around the rim of his hole, and shivered. He wanted this _so badly…_

He moaned softly when the felt the human slip two of his fingers inside of his quivering cloaca, shivering at the sharp pangs of pleasure he felt when Yamcha pushed his fingers in deep. He threw his head back, and felt the human do thrusting motions with his fingers. When he pulled them out, he whined. He spread his legs further, silently begging to be filled.

Yamcha positioned himself at Frieza’s hole and began to slide in slowly. At about the halfway point, Frieza couldn’t take it anymore and flipped over, leaning up to feverishly kiss Yamcha- which shoved the rest of him into his body. Yamcha nibbled on his bottom lip a bit, and proceeded to dance his tongue with Frieza’s own. He began to thrust, and Frieza couldn’t help but moan. Yamcha continued to kiss him, trying to stifle him for Puar’s sake, and was successful.

At this point, Frieza was gasping and writhing more than anything. Yamcha continued to thrust harder, and the slapping of skin on skin could barely be heard in the background. Frieza pulled himself up to sit on the human’s lap, beginning to bounce himself as his lust was sent into overdrive. Yamcha caressed along the ice-jin’s sides, gripping at his hips as he slammed into him.

The ice-jin rested his head in the nook of the human’s neck, wrapping his arms under Yamcha’s own. Yamcha was taken by surprise when something wet dropped onto his shoulder, and he stopped.

Frieza was crying.

“W-what’s wrong? Did I do something?” He asked, extremely worried. He felt Frieza shake his head no in response, and was hit by a wave of confusion.

“I… I really am a slut…”

Yamcha suddenly felt anger boil inside of him. “It’s what Vegeta said, isn’t it?”

“N-no… I just… I just…” he buried his head into Yamcha’s shoulder further, ashamed of his next words for some reason. “I want you… and just you… I haven’t wanted anyone else since a month ago. And… I don’t know how to handle these feelings…”

Yamcha rubbed the ice-jin’s back, and kissed his head. He began to calm the ice-jin. He didn’t want to stop- truth be told, he was very close when they had stopped… so he did what he could do, and hugged Frieza close.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked. Frieza shook his head again, having stopped his crying by now.

“No… I want you… please continue….” He squeaked. Yamcha heard him though, and did a slow, deep roll of his hips. Frieza gasped, the pleasure beginning to override his senses again as Yamcha continued thrusting.

Yamcha laid him down back on the bed, and continued to slowly pump in and out of him. Frieza pulled him into another kiss, feeling a lot more content now then before. The human began to thrust a bit faster, and Frieza rested his arm over his forehead- drooling down the corner of his mouth with his lips parted. He gasped sharply as he felt something go off like a small firecracker inside his belly.

“Right there!” He cried. Yamcha paused for a couple seconds, as if trying to remember the angle, and proceeded to thrust right into the ice-jin’s sweet-spot. His tail curled like a chameleon, and his hands gripped at the sheets- close to ripping them. He finally felt that delicious orgasm flutter throughout his body as he coated Yamcha in his wetness.

Yamcha helped him ride it out in a few more slow, lazy thrusts- rolling his hips deeply and fluidly. Finally, he let out a loud groan, emptying himself and wobbling as he held himself up- panting and satisfied. He pulled out slowly, and then kissed Frieza hard on the lips. The ice-jin returned it, feeling himself melt into Yamcha’s touches.

Yamcha decided to clean them up, and then he pulled the covers over them.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Yamcha asked.

“Yes, I have to be there by 11. Do you have work?” He asked in return.

“Well, yeah… I do. I have to be there at 7, so we have to get up early tomorrow.” He said. He then quickly added on: “If you can walk, you can stay until you have to leave. Puar is here…”

“... That would be nice…” Was all the ice-jin said. With another yawn, he fell into a deep sleep. Yamcha didn’t know why he trusted the ice-jin so much. Was he making a mistake, leaving him alone with Puar- at his house? He tried not to dwell on it, and soof fell into a slumber of his own.

 

They woke up the next morning at 6:30, just enough time for Yamcha to get ready and leave. He trusted Frieza with Puar there, so he left to go to practice. Puar was very suspicious of the ice-jin, keeping a close eye on him the whole time. The flying cat was generous enough to get Frieza a bowl of cereal though, along with one for himself. He sat down at the table across from the ice-jin and eyed him like a hawk. Since Frieza was used to people watching him, he tried not to mind… but something about Puar’s stare showed an immense amount of… disapproval.

The ice-jin ate his cereal slowly, and when he was finished, he thanked Puar for the food. He went to go wash his dishes, and then proceeded to put them back in the cabinet. He noticed Puar hadn’t eaten a bite of his own cereal, and he sighed. He sat back down in front of the changeling.

“Look… I know you don’t like the relationship Yamcha and I have…” He began. Puar snapped, and began to yell at him.

“He’s my best friend! I’m sorry if I don’t like the idea of him dating a stripper-”

“Can I finish what I was saying?!” Frieza said in a raised voice. Puar sighed, and rested his face in his one hand, motioning for Frieza to continue with the other.

“... I don’t blame you. The girl before me was better from a better family than I’m from after all, and doesn’t have a job that’s so… degrading. Believe me.”

Puar proceeded to cut him off again. “You have a job where everyone wants you that way. If you did… _that_ … with anyone but Yamcha while you date him… it would break his heart. I don’t want that for him.” He snapped.

“I don’t either. Ever since meeting him I haven’t done anything of that nature with anyone but him. I don’t want to step on your toes, but… I’ve never had anyone care about me before like he does. I don’t want to give that up.” Frieza had to push his words out, not used to being so open to anyone. However, if he wanted this to work with Yamcha, he realized that he would more or less need Puar’s approval. He wanted to be his boyfriend- not a _wedge_.

Puar sighed. “Okay… but I’m keeping an eye on you!” He snapped.

“I’ve noticed, since you stared at me all the while while I ate my food.”

The floating cat snickered at the sarcasm, even though it was true and he knew it.

Frieza covered his mouth as he let out a large yawn. Puar made a ‘tch’, and spoke again. “Do you need a nap before work?”

Frieza chuckled a bit, and shrugged his shoulders- which were still a bit sore. “As long as you promise not to kill me in my sleep.”

Puar couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Maybe this wouldn’t be SO bad… He would just have to adjust a bit first. He pointed in the direction of Yamcha’s room. “I don’t think he’ll mind if you take a nap in his bed. You did sleep in it all last night, after all.”

“...Thank you…” Was all Frieza said, not expecting the display of tolerance. He made his way down the hall, and back into the bedroom. He slipped underneath of the covers, trying to get a bit more sleep before he had to go to his job again. He found that the more he thought about it… the more he really hated his work now. He realized how annoying it was having everyone trying to have some “fun” with him, and what was even _more_ annoying was the toll that it took on his body.

He sighed. Nothing could be done about it now. He shut his eyes, drifting into sleep before waking up for work just in time to leave. He grabbed his coat, said goodbye to Puar, and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter was A LOT shorter than the last. Don't expect many chapters to be as long as Chapter 3, only because I usually don't have enough motivation to keep writing that long, lmfao. I hope you guys like it nonetheless though. Sorry the smut was short... I don't want EVERY piece of smut to have oral (Well, I mean, I do- but I don't want you guys to be like "Another oral scene? Really?" XD)  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions are introduced, and even more are left unanswered

Frieza walked into the club, not looking forward to his night at work at all. His shift didn’t start for another 5 minutes, and someone was still cleaning his pole, so he headed back to the dressing room and sat down. He began to get dressed in a black lingerie set when a someone walked in.

“Hey, how did it go with your new boyfriend? You didn’t pick up your phone at all… I was beginning to think something happened.”

Frieza turned to face the familiar android, and sighed. “Nothing bad at all. I had a lot of fun with him… He’s very… kind.” Frieza closed his eyes, thinking back to all of the happy times they had together the day and nights prior. There was a knock on the door, and someone shouted to him.

“You have two minutes, Frieza!” Was all the female voice said. He recognized it as the cat-woman, Patricia, and sighed once more.

“Something seems off about you. Is something bothering you?” Cell asked the ice-jin. Frieza looked down at the lacy black headband and began to twirl his fingers in the bow that adorned the top of it.

“I really hate this job, Cell. I shouldn’t have to be here…” His voice cracked a bit, but he refused to cry. He had to perform, and tears weren’t very attractive. He put the headband on, straightening out his stockings, underwear, and top- checking in the mirror to make sure everything was in properly in place. He walked out of the dressing room, and began to climb up the stage and onto his pole. 

Cell watched him begin to dance from the distance, and the gears in his head kept turning. This human… was he really worth all of the emotional turmoil that Frieza was going through? He let out a sigh of his own this time. He really didn’t know what to do…

Yamcha’s practice was long and draining that day. Despite not being at his best, everyone was still no match for him. He was doing amazing at his sport- as usual- though something wasn’t quite right with him. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the ice-jin. All day, he was zoning out- focused on his infatuation with the creature. Frieza had taken over his mind. Every thought he had revolved around the beautiful alien. 

“Yamcha. You’re done for the day.” The coach had said. Yamcha snapped out of his thoughts, and was a bit alarmed at the statement.

“W-why? I still have  _ hours _ left! It’s only 2 o’clock!” He said.

“That may be true, but you seem troubled today. You’re doing good, but you’re not at your best. We only take the best on this team, and if you aren’t up for it today, then you aren’t up for it today. You’ve been working too hard lately; go home and take a load off.”

Yamcha had mixed feelings about the coach’s decision, but regardless did not argue. He thanked the coach, and left. As much as he felt guilty about what he was about to do, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t head home… he headed straight back to the strip club.

Frieza was trying to keep himself from passing out. As much as he was trying to preserve his energy, he couldn’t help but feel absolutely drained. His human was on his mind, and he was having much trouble focusing on his work. On top of everything else, he was working with quite a few…  _ grabby  _ patrons today. One of them grabbed the end of his tail during a twirl, nearly making him fall over. Cell quickly removed them, and he continued- more alert and on-guard then before.

It was then that he came across a revitalizing sight: Yamcha, walking through the door. He smiled and waved, walking over and taking a seat in front of the ice-jin’s pole. The ice-jin gave a big, beautiful smile, and suddenly was filled once more with passion and energy. He almost felt that now that Yamcha was there that he could blur everything else out and focus on his love… feeling almost as if this were his private performance to him. 

It was then that Yamcha felt a gaze on him, other than from Frieza’s… it felt almost malicious. He looked over to the side, where he could feel the energy coming from, and winced when he made eye contact with Cell. The android looked him dead in the eyes, almost what appeared to be a look of hate burning in them.

Yamcha held up his finger in a “one moment” way once Frieza looked back at him, and the ice-jin nodded and continued his job. He tried not to focus on Yamcha  _ too _ much while he was dancing… after all, it could possibly begin to make the baseball-player feel uncomfortable. That, and he didn’t want to get too distracted in general. 

The human walked over to the android, swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat as he approached the intimidating creature. Cell’s arms were folded against his chest and he was leaned back with one foot against the wall behind him. Yamcha stood before him, and he put his hands on his hips and looked down at the human. The silence was so tense it could be cut with a knife- so Yamcha decided to speak.

“U-um… I noticed you don’t seem to fond of me... A-and… you are Frieza’s best friend, so I think… it would be best if we’re on good terms…?” He began. He was a serious nervous wreck, honestly afraid of the being in front of him that was staring him down so disapprovingly. 

“ _ Why  _ do you think I’m not so fond of you?” He snapped, tilting his head.

“Well, the way you’re looking at me speaks volumes-”

“Let me rephrase that; I’m not fond of you. Why do you think that is?”

“Well…” Yamcha thought what he could have done to the bug-man, but he didn’t remember anything he had done to him… “I… don’t know…”

Cell exhaled, and he snarled a bit. The fire in his eyes seemed to turn to dull embers, however, as he recognized that Yamcha was at least  _ trying  _ to make things right.

“Let me say this: If you hadn’t come back, I would have had to track you down myself. Frieza may seem fine right  _ now,  _ but for almost the  **_entire month_ ** that ensued after you two met and had your fun… he was a depressive wreck. After ten days of you not returning, he began to feel very low of himself… something that’s not like him. That, and his  _ returning _ patrons weren’t too happy with him either…”

Yamcha knew that someone would bring his absence to attention eventually- whether it was Cell or Frieza himself. As horrible as it was… he honestly had forgotten about their one-night stand. At first, coming back was something he had been meaning to get around to, but then it… slipped him. He sighed, deciding on what to say. 

“Look, I don’t have an excuse. At first I had been trying to find time between practice and my friends, and it just… slipped my mind…”

For a split second, the fire in Cell’s eyes returned with a vengeance- but then died as quickly as it had began. He closed his smoldering orbs and shook his head.

“If you pull any shit like that again… it will not end well for you. And THAT is a promise that I  _ will  _ keep. But if you insist on being at least tolerating one another… that I can agree to. That’s what Frieza would like best, anyway.”

The words stung, but Yamcha decided that he would take what he could. Something about that last sentence though…

“Are… are you in love with him?” He asked. Cell chuckled and folded his arms again.

“No. We dated for a while, and it goes without saying some of the… ‘things’ we’ve done together, but… We care too much about one another to let romance ruin our bond. Especially since Frieza’s exceptionally bad at romance to begin with…”

Yamcha was taken aback by the comment. “What do you mean? I’m…  _ I’m _ really happy with him, why would you say that?”

“Well, he needed to learn that love isn’t the same thing as sex. Especially s-” Cell shut his mouth, stopping his sentence immediately. Yamcha found that very odd…

“What is it?” He asked.

“...Nothing. I was about to say something that would have broken a promise I had made to him. If he really loves and trusts you, he will tell you about it in due time.”

Yamcha was intrigued, but he wasn’t going to push. There was still many things he needed to learn about his partner, and the best way to learn those things was through Frieza himself- not a second-hand source. Yamcha was about to continue making small talk with Cell- if only to try and be friendly towards him- when he something that took him by surprise… 

“I told you, I don’t do that anymore!”

“Oh yeah? Once a whore,  _ always _ a whore. What could have _ possibly _ changed  _ you?” _

Frieza was arguing with a man, who appeared to be slightly tipsy. He was muscular and had a lot of tattoos, and was wearing loose jeans and a jacket- both being expensive name-brands. He was getting up in Frieza’s face, and many eyes were turned their way. Frieza’s face was absolutely contorted in anger, and his fists were balled tightly. Yamcha noticed something about his hands… pink energy was beginning to envelope them both. Was that  _ ki?  _

“Oh great, here we go…” Cell began to storm towards the two, cracking his knuckles. Not caring about how he harmed the man at this point, he got behind the man and ripped him away from Frieza by the shoulders.

“Thanks, Cell.” Frieza said, anger still on his face. The man snickered as he was being hauled out.

“Oh, so what are you, his boyfriend?”

“Yes, and I’m also the bouncer,” Cell said as he kicked open the door and shoved the man out with both hands, landing him in the mud. “And if you want to live to see another day, you’ll leave him alone.” And with that, Cell slammed and locked the back door.

Yamcha was a bit confused, to say the least. Without further provocation, Frieza spoke. “I’ll explain everything, just wait here until my shift is done. Fifteen minutes.”

* * *

 

After the fifteen minute wait - which seemed to last forever to Yamcha - Frieza got down from the stage. It was nice to watch him perform though… and Yamcha took the time to study his dancing not as much for the sexual factor, but for just how amazingly  _ beautiful  _ the ice-jin was… 

Frieza walked right past Yamcha, and over to Cell. He talked about something for a few seconds, and then walked back over to Yamcha. He had a saddened look on his face, and Yamcha felt his heart ache at the sight.

“Yamcha… would you mind walking me home tonight?” he asked. Yamcha was about to say yes when he noticed small, barely visible tears rolling down the ice-jin’s face. The response to the question was left unsaid when Yamcha spoke his next words.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Will you walk me home or not?” Frieza said, rather harshly. Yamcha was a bit startled by the reply, but nodded yes. They walked out the door, and Yamcha immediately asked again.

“Please, will you tell me what’s wrong?” He said. 

Frieza said nothing as they continued to walk towards 8th Avenue. The more they walked, the more sick Yamcha felt. The tension was so thick in the air that it was nauseating. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and halted.

“Frieza, I need to know what’s wrong.”

Frieza’s face showed flash after flash of distressed emotions. Finally, he spoke, his face stopping it’s expression-flipping when it reached anger.

_ “You ruined me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chap but meh, I thought it was a good place to leave a cliffhanger... The next one has more important stuff to it, so it will be MUCH longer than this one. 
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO MAJINPICCOLO FOR THE HELP. I could NOT decide what to do! I was stumped on the scene where Yamcha starts to watch Frieza dance... for DAYS. Then after having a nice chat on tumblr, she suggested I have Cell "test" Yamcha. Not EXACTLY what happened in the story, but it was enough to get the gears turning again. XD Also, if you love Yamza, go read her epicly adorable fic "The Bond Between A Lizard And A Wolf". It is SO CUTE and I LOVE ITA:SDHGK:ASDL:JAK:SDGHASDGSJL
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr, for those of you that don't know. HERE YA GO  
> https://zapkay69.tumblr.com/


	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff Everywhere.  
> Also some new questions are introduced. Don't worry, they will all be answered... eventually. XP

Yamcha stood there, shocked at what he had just heard. Ruined him? What was that supposed to even mean? He felt distraught and even more sick than before. He… he felt ready to cry. Tears began to roll down his face without him even noticing.

“You… you mean you aren’t happy with me…?” He asked.

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Frieza all but shouted, and it confused Yamcha even more. “I mean… I was good at my job. I was able to do it without repercussions… and now I don’t want anyone but you…”

Though still a bit confused, Yamcha walked over to Frieza, about to embrace him. When he was about to though, he felt… smothered… by something very, very powerful. It was the some of the strongest energy he had ever felt, and he was practically suffocated by it. Yamcha looked around, trying to find the source of the ki, but… no, it couldn’t be… there was no way…!

Frieza continued to hiss at the human, backing away from him a bit. “I thought that maybe I could get away with just the dancing. Maybe I could survive on one income, and be happy with you. But it’s not even about the income anymore. I use to like my job. I liked the attention… but because of you…” He grit his teeth, about to snap. 

“Frieza, calm down… listen…” He swallowed, literally feeling himself choke on the powerful ki. He was in utter shock that Frieza was so powerful… was it even really him? It had to be, but he still found it near impossible to believe.

Frieza sat down on a nearby sidewalk bench, and put his head in his hands. He began to sob, trying to stifle his sad noises to the absolute best of his ability. Yamcha had to practically force his own body to move as he walked over to sit next to the ice-jin. He sat there as Frieza cried for a minute or two, before shakily reaching his hand over to rub Frieza’s back. He felt the alien flinch upon the contact, making Yamcha tense at what he was going to do in retaliation. 

Frieza didn’t move though… at least, not aggressively. He leaned in against the human, who felt the ki fade… no, it wasn’t fading… it was being  _ suppressed. _

He gripped tightly onto Yamcha’s shirt, and the human proceeded to wrap his arms around Frieza. They sat there that way for about four minutes, before Frieza finally pulled away. He looked up at Yamcha, holding a blank expression and then gazing downward. Yamcha swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat, and finally spoke again.

“Frieza… how about you come stay with me again tonight?” Yamcha asked the sad ice-jin. Frieza briefly looked up at him again, and then back down. He turned away slightly, and Yamcha sighed. “Only if you want to, but… You just seem like you need…”

Something in the alien snapped, and he cut him off with his seething tongue.

“What?! What do you think I need?!” He snarled, pointing a finger at the human accusingly. Yamcha felt the ki start to flare again, and he didn’t know what he had done. He held up his hands in a submissive manner, and continued to explain himself.

“I- I just thought you needed some comfort…” 

Yamcha felt the ki be almost immediately suppressed again, and he let out an exhale of relief. Frieza stared at him for a few minutes, and then gave a slight yet warm smile, giving a slight chuckle as well. He shook his head, and finally answered the extremely confused human.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take you up on that offer…”

Yamcha’s back straightened and he beamed back at the ice-jin. “O-of course!”

He stood up, and reached his hand out to Frieza. The ice-jin took it after a bit of slight hesitation, and he felt himself be gently pulled out of the uncomfortable bench. The two began walking back to Yamcha’s house, hand-in-hand, and decided to talk along the way.

“So… why did Cell say he was your boyfriend?” Yamcha started. Frieza sighed, and gained a bit of a gloomy look.

“Well… If they knew  _ you  _ were my boyfriend, they wouldn’t hesitate to mess with you… or worse. But if they think it’s Cell… well, they’ll run away with their tails between their legs. I’m… I’m not calling you  _ weak… _ it’s just-”

“Don’t worry, I know. Cell is  _ far  _ stronger than I am. I mean, look at him! I don’t think  _ anyone  _ in their right mind would mess with a guy like him.”

Despite Yamcha’s upbeat tone, Frieza said nothing. His expression went cold and he spoke his next words in a dark, brooding voice.

“Looks can be very deceiving sometimes.”

The comment gave Yamcha chills. Without further provocation, he decided to talk about what had been on his mind more than anything…

“That is true… Especially since…” He looked back to the ice-jin, who again looked blank. He gulped, and continued on. “How did you get so strong? I… I was practically smothered by your ki back there.”

Frieza froze mid-step, and turned to the human with wide eyes. “You what?! You felt that?! That…”

Yamcha chuckled. “Yeah, I mean… it was some of the most powerful energy I had ever felt… if not  _ the  _ most powerful. Why didn’t you try to be a professional fighter instead…?”

Frieza looked down, slightly furrowing his brow in frustration. He then turned his gaze straight ahead and continued to walk. Yamcha jumped to stay by his side, and the ice-jin’s next words were once again spoken in a grave tone.

“You don’t understand. I was born with this power. Your idea would be flawless, if it weren’t for my instincts…” 

“What instincts?”

“Well... “ Frieza shifted his back a bit, seeing Yamcha’s house in the distance but not expressing his urge to drop the topic. Yamcha DID deserve an explanation… “My species don’t just fight… we fight to the death. Every time we get into a fight, instincts kick in and we go for the kill. It would be a bit troublesome if I ended up murdering everyone I fought.”

“Oh… well…” Yamcha continued on, and suddenly had a thought. “What if you find yourself in a fight with someone you don’t want to kill?”

Frieza didn’t answer, but he visibly winced at the question. He began to walk faster, eager to get to the house so he could just sleep and forget about all of this emotional distress… He didn’t want to talk about this. Not here, not now, not ever.

“If that happens…” Frieza trailed off for a second a single tear escaping his eye and his lips quivering ever-so-slightly. “Then… you try to get away… and if you can’t…” He wiped away his tears before they could fall, and tried to steady himself. “... Then you don’t fight.”

Yamcha knew that there _ had _ to be an ulterior motive to his sudden tears. Something  _ must _ have happened to him. Though he was curious as to what it was, there was no way he was going to push his boyfriend while he was in such a fragile emotional state. They finally arrived at Yamcha’s doorstep. The human quickly opened to door, and Frieza practically ran inside. Yamcha followed in after him, and he heard a voice before he could get into the bedroom.

“So he’s staying again?”

Yamcha turned to see his best friend, and sighed. “Sorry buddy, but yeah. We won’t do anything of…  _ that _ nature tonight... Okay? I’m sorry about all of this…”

He heard Puar sigh, and rather than follow the ice-jin decided to walk over to the couch to talk to his friend for a bit. “Listen, Yamcha… While still not _ entirely  _ sure about him, I _ have _ noticed that he makes you happy.  _ That’s  _ the important part.” He took another sip of chamomile, and waited for Yamcha to give his response to his statement. The human sighed, and smiled at his friend.

“Thanks, Puar. That means so much to me. Remember though- if he does something you don’t like, you can tell me. Yes, I love him… but you’re still my best friend. Nothing’s going to change that, okay?”

The small changeling set down his tea, and floated over to Yamcha, giving him a big hug. Yamcha hugged him back, and when they parted, Puar spoke again- but what he said genuinely surprised the human. 

“You should go be with him. He seemed really upset…” Puar paused, a look of shock on his face. “Wait, did you two fight?!” 

Yamcha laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head. “Well, not really… he kinda’ just had a bit of a breakdown is all. He hasn’t exactly had it easy… And I learned a lot about him that I, well… wasn’t expecting. It’s nothing bad- don’t worry- it’s just… I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Puar was worried again, and very much curious- but he decided to let it slide. He nodded, and Yamcha got up to go to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw Frieza lying on his stomach with his face in a pillow. The human slowly treaded over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it. He ran a shaky hand up and down the ice-jin’s back, and it was almost like Frieza arched into the touch. He wanted comfort… it was very easy to see.

Yamcha went to lay down beside Frieza. He was turned on his side, continuously rubbing his hand up and down the ice-jin’s smooth back. Frieza propped himself up like a stretching dog, and turned to face the human. He had a purplish-red blush on his face, and his eyes were puffy. He had been crying… of course. 

“Hey… Are you gonna’ be okay?” Yamcha asked, not at all stopping his gentle rubbing along the ice-jin’s spine. Frieza looked down, and more tears began to fall. He rolled onto his side so that the two were facing, and leaned in to hug the human… Something that was admittedly hard for him to gather the nerve to do this time.

“Yamcha… Can I ask you something?” Frieza’s lip quivered as he spoke, and Yamcha’s expression saddened. He hated seeing the ice-jin this distraught… something about his crying face tore at Yamcha’s heart. He wanted to do nothing but make the ice-jin happy.

Was it even like this with Bulma…? He wanted to make her happy, of course- but she was so independent and headstrong that he was almost scared of her at times. Something about this relationship he had with Frieza was so… mutual. Frieza was in distress, but he wasn’t pushing him away- even though Frieza was so used to doing so with everyone else. Something about this… the fact that Yamcha was the lone exception… it made him feel good that such a beautiful creature saw something special in him.

“Ask me anything, gorgeous…” He said, a bit bravely. It was almost as if Frieza had been reading his mind, with the next question he asked…

“Do you see anything special in me? For real? Or are you just staying with me because of that promise…? I’m so confused right now. I just want an answer to that…”

Yamcha was thrown back a bit by the question, but he didn’t really have to think before answering it.

“I see so many special things in you. I almost don’t know where to start. For one, you’re beautiful. You have a mystic quality to you… it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Also, you’re strong. I’m not just talking about that monstrous ki you’re suppressing either…” Yamcha chuckled slightly at that, still trying to process how incredibly strong Frieza was. “... You’ve been through so much, and yet you still manage to keep your head on straight. If I had nearly as many things happen to me as what’s happened to you… I think I would have gone off of the deep end. You’re so kind, too-” 

Frieza laughed at him, but Yamcha continued. “No, really! You really could kill everything and  _ everyone _ if you wanted to.  _ Nothing _ would be able to stop you- you’re _ that  _ strong. People treat you like you’re a low piece of shit, and you don’t exact revenge because you can’t; you do it because you  _ choose _ not to. That’s very noble of you. Yes, you could argue that you’re just following the rules… but with a ki like yours, there’s practically no rules that can tie you down.”

Frieza looked up at him, tearing up again. Not from sorrow this time- but from happiness. No one had ever praised him like this. No one had ever taken the time to see who he really was. It felt so good having someone that knew you for who you truly were… and loved you for it, too. He smiled at the human, who seemed to get lost in his sparkling gaze.

“And then… there’s your smile.” The human said in what was almost a whisper. “It’s like a piece of art. The way your eyes light up… you should really do it more often.”

Frieza tackled Yamcha for an embrace, and the human gladly hugged him back. He felt wet tears against his shirt, and he hushed the ice-jin as he continued to rub his back. Frieza looked up at him, and brought him in for a slow and passionate kiss. Their hearts fluttered, almost as if it was the first kiss they had ever had. Something about it was so special… so  _ right. _ When their lips finally parted, Frieza buried his face into the nook of Yamcha’s neck, and began to drift off. With a yawn, he whispered his final words for the night with a cracking voice…

_ “... I’ve never loved before like I love you…” _

It was Yamcha’s turn to cry. He cried tears of happiness, feeling like he was on cloud nine with the alien in his arms. He kissed the top of the ice-jin’s domed head, before drifting into a sleep of his own. He felt some comfortable… so peaceful…

_ So warm. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've really been practicing my writing skills, and I'm finally starting to see some improvement in myself. :P I was never happy with how bland and non-descriptive my writing was, so I'm working on it. I hope you guys notice and like it. ;w; Thank you for all of your support, and thank you for reading! <3


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha finds out a bit more about Frieza's past.  
> Yamcha makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter has some VERY sensitive material in it. It's an important plot point, but just be aware that some of the topics addressed are very sensitive. Read at your own risk.*

Yamcha’s eyes opened very early the next morning, around 3:30 AM. He heard a loud thudding, recognizing it as the sound of heavy raindrops. He went to get up, and noticed that he still had his armed wrapped around a sleeping Frieza. The ice-jin flinched, and Yamcha looked over him, hoping he hadn’t awoken the sleeping alien. When he looked at him though… something seemed a bit off.

He was letting out the tiniest of whimpers here and there, flinching a bit and jolting from time to time. His face was scrunched in a look of pain, and small tears were rolling down the corners of his eyes. His tail thumped from time to time, and he was beginning to curl into a ball against the baseball player. Yamcha realized what it was… he was having a nightmare.

Yamcha rested his hand on Frieza’s shoulder, only shaking him one time before the ice-jin lunged up and began to thrash. Yamcha backed up just in time to get out of the line of fire. 

_ “NOT AGAIN! _ **_STOP!”_ ** He screamed and cried as he was trapped in a waking nightmare, and Yamcha tried to grab him by the shoulders to shake him back into consciousness. 

_ “Frieza! What’s wrong? Calm down!”  _

Suddenly Yamcha’s door flew open, and Puar rushed over to the bed.

_ “What’s going on?!” _ He cried.

“I don’t know-  _ Frieza, wake up!”  _ Yamcha screamed, and finally the ice-jin’s movements began to slow. He opened his eyes slowly, whipping his head around to face the human. Tears began to stream more heavily down his face, and he stared at the human for a few seconds, his expression showing a look of utter mortification. 

_ “Frieza… you’re okay…”  _ Yamcha said softly, and Frieza turned away. He began to tremble as he closed his eyes, more tears beginning to fall. Puar watched the scene transpire, deep down feeling a bit of pity for the ice-jin. He didn’t know what had caused it, but it sure seemed like one vicious nightmare… 

Frieza curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. The rain pounding against the window fit the mood of the silence. Yamcha ran his hand down Frieza’s back, rubbing it up and down as he whispered soft words reassuringly to the ice-jin. Frieza finally uncurled a bit and leaned sideways, falling against Yamcha’s chest. The human brought him in for a hug, and hushed him as he rubbed his shoulders. 

“I’ll… give you two some time. Do you need anything?” Puar asked. Yamcha had honestly forgotten he was there, and Frieza didn’t seem to notice in the first place. It warmed the human’s heart that his best friend was beginning to be a bit more accepting of his new love, and he had a sudden thought.

“Can you hand me my phone? I need to check something…”

Puar floated over to Yamcha and handed him his phone. Sure enough, he had a new text from his coach saying that practice was cancelled. Good… right now he really just wanted to spend time with his distressed love. He sighed and set his phone down, kissing the top of Frieza’s head as he gently rocked him back and forth. The ice-jin’s sobbing slowed, and all that was left was him clinging to Yamcha as he took in the comforting feeling of Yamcha’s hand stroking his skin.

Puar then left the room, sofly shutting the door. Frieza slowly looked up at the human, who finally said something in response.

“Mind if I ask what that was all about?”

Frieza looked back down, and whispered. “I had a nightmare…”

Yamcha chuckled a bit at the response. “Well, I know that much. I’d like you to tell me about it… it might help me understand.”

Frieza felt confused for a second. “What is there to understand?”

_ “What you’re so afraid of.” _

Frieza’s heart began to beat a bit faster, and Yamcha could feel it. He began to tremble a bit, and the human began to hush him once more. The ice-jin let out a shaky sigh, and curled up a bit tighter, his tail snaking to the side to lazily wrap around Yamcha’s back. The feeling of the limb against the human’s warmth soothed him, but it still wasn’t enough… he was still scared.

“It was just… something that happened.” He winced as he said the words, and leaned his head further to the side against Yamcha’s chest, hearing his heartbeat in his ear. It was another thing that worked on his nerves to calm him… But again, he still wasn’t calm enough for this.

“Like?” Yamcha was  _ extremely  _ curious now, and he wanted Frieza to feel comfortable telling him personal things. Still… it really seemed like something was wrong. Very,  _ very  _ wrong.

“I… I can’t… talk about it…” 

“Yes you can. You can trust me. I won’t judge you, I won’t hurt you, and I’ll still love you. Please… I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong…” Yamcha reassured. The ice-jin’s heart fluttered at the words, and his lips twitched into a smile for a second. This human really did love him… he really did care…

And… he made him feel  _ safe… _

“... Do you…  _ swear _ that you won’t judge me…?” Frieza asked. Yamcha chuckled a bit at that.  _ “I swear.”  _ He said.

Frieza took in a shaky breath. This was it. He was going to tell him something that had been bottled up inside of him for years… Something that he hated himself for every day, and that made him feel filthy as could be. It was time for him to tell the truth…

“I… I cared about my brother very much…” Frieza began. Yamcha was a bit confused, but he continued to listen, expecting that it would be explained soon enough. “And… he did things… with me… and that…” He sniffled, finding that the words were getting stuck in his throat. It was so hard to say what he wanted to say, and tell him about his past. He felt a lump of raw anxiety building in his chest, beginning to speed up his heartbeat and his breathing. He didn’t know how to put this into words… He didn’t know how to say it…

“Remember how I said… if I don’t want to kill someone… then I don’t fight?” He began to cry again, the weight in his chest growing heavier, making it harder and harder to breathe. He was beginning to have a severe panic attack… but he pressed on. This human  _ deserved _ to know.

“Yes, I do.” Yamcha said. He was starting to try and fit the puzzle pieces together, but there were so many pieces and so little indication as to where they went. Did his brother do something? What could he possibly have done that would get him this flustered and upset?

“I… I didn’t want to kill him… though he took something from me. Something…  _ very _ important…” He began to stiffen and cry some more.  _ What was he talking about? _

Yamcha’s heart began to beat faster as the picture began to paint itself more and more clearly. He needed to know for a fact, though. He needed to know what his brother did to him. What had Cooler done that was so…  _ traumatizing?  _

Yamcha swallowed the lump in his throat, finally, and asked. “What did he take from you?”

Frieza shut his eyes, remembering back to those horrible moments in his life. The humiliation… The pain… The feeling of not wanting to show his face to anyone ever again… the shame… The hurt… 

_ The  _ **_hurt…_ **

“My… my innocence… he  _ stole  _ it…”

Yamcha’s jaw dropped as Frieza began to wail against him, hugging him tightly and crying against him. Tears stung at the ice-jin’s eyes and continued to fall, however Yamcha was in such shock that he didn’t move. He was utterly disgusted… How could Cooler even  _ do that?! _ He was his  _ brother- _ not only did he exile him, but he… 

_ Stole his purity... _

_ Violated him… _

_ Raped him… _

**_He raped him._ **

The thought of _ANYONE_ forcing themselves upon his precious Frieza filled him with intense rage. He didn’t know who his brother was- Hell, he didn’t even care how _strong_ he was- but he knew one thing… He wanted to **_kill_** _him._ Never had Yamcha felt such a bold and extreme urge to hurt someone else. Not even _Vegeta_. How dare he? **_How DARE he?_**

He began to silently cry tears of his own. He wanted to help Frieza. He had these memories of his agony chained up for so many years, and now they were  _ finally  _ breaking free. Yamcha needed to know more details about what happened, but his boyfriend was in such a fragile state that he didn’t think it was the right time. Frieza continued to cry against him for what seemed like hours, and when he finally stopped, Yamcha made the move to get more answers.

“Frieza… does that have anything to do with why you became a… a stripper?” Yamcha asked. Frieza nodded, and clenched his teeth as if the memories were causing him physical pain. It wouldn’t be surprising if they were…

“He would always say that I felt…  _ good…” _ He paused, wincing. “So since I knew I was ‘good’ at that, I figured… _ why not?  _ I have nothing to lose at this point anyway…”

Yamcha felt his heart ache at the statement, and stopped in his tracks. Frieza looked over to the nightstand to check the time, and began to move to get out of bed.

“I have to get ready for work…” 

Yamcha grabbed his wrist, and Frieza whipped his head around, staring back into Yamcha’s passionate eyes. Yamcha grit his teeth and seethed his next words.

“You’re  _ not going _ to work today.”

Frieza was taken aback by Yamcha’s sudden bold and rather aggressive move, but was curious as to what motivated him to say that. “Why not?” He asked the human…

“You’re in a bad place. I  _ can’t  _ let you face those assholes right now. Something  _ will _ make you snap, and neither of us want that. If it were up to me, you would quit that job and stay here!”

Frieza’s eyes widened at Yamcha’s last sentence, and Yamcha’s expression went from stern and serious to nervous and embarrassed… maybe even somewhat afraid. A tear rolled down Frieza’s cheek, and Yamcha recoiled his statement. “Oh my kami I’m sorry- I… I-”

“Do you really feel that strongly about me…?” Frieza asked in a shaky whisper. Yamcha loosened his grip on Frieza’s wrist and looked away, suddenly feeling insecure. Yes, he  _ did  _ feel that way. He really did. He loved Frieza with all of his heart, and wanted to heal him from the wounds of the past. Those wounds had begun to fester, and Yamcha found the strongest desire he had ever felt. He wanted to treat those infectious memories, and stop them from hurting him so deeply. 

“Yes.” It was all he said, and all he needed to. Frieza slowly climbed back into the bed, staring at him with wide, ruby eyes. Yamcha could have sworn he even saw them glow… 

Frieza climbed in closer and closer, until he slowly began to mold his lips against Yamcha’s own. He kissed him deeply and passionately as if he had never kissed before. To Frieza, it almost felt true. He never knew how powerful a single kiss could be until that moment. He wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck, and rested his head in his shoulder when their lips parted. Yamcha began to rub his back again, and Frieza crawled his body closer against him until they were practically melded together. They laid back down, Yamcha wrapping his arms around the ice-jin and hushing him.

Frieza began to drift off again, though he was scared to. He didn’t want another nightmare. He didn’t want another memory. He didn’t want to feel that again. However, Yamcha’s whispers were enough to comfort him, and he made a final, heartfelt sentence that made the ice-jin feel safe… safer than he had ever felt in his life.

_ “Frieza… I swear on my life… I _ **_will_ ** _ help heal you.” _

And with that, the ice-jin dozed off again... and this time the nightmares didn’t return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Maji again for being an awesome beta! Couldn't have pulled this off without you! <3
> 
> So... yeah. I know that's very sensitive but I tried to be as real as possible with this. I don't really know how else to explain myself lol. I'm just letting you all know that I AM NOT trying to fetishize rape or sexual abuse in ANY WAY in this chapter. It's a very serious topic and isn't something to be taken lightly, and I tried to approach it as such. I know a certain one of you may hate me now for portraying Cooler that way, but... yeah. >m<;
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and Yamcha make sweet love (hehehe)  
> Frieza makes a call

They finally awoke hours later, around 2 in the afternoon. Both of their internal clocks were probably messed up as could be now, but they didn’t seem to focus on that. Yamcha awoke first, slowly opening his eyes. The rain was gone and the sun was high in the sky for the  time left in the day. 

He felt the ice-jin shift against him, and looked down at his sleeping face. His expression looked so… peaceful. He was snuggled up into Yamcha’s chest, breathing softly against him. Yamcha couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight, but then he soon remembered their conversation from earlier, and the bombshell that Frieza had dropped on him.

He really wanted more than anything to know why Cooler would do such a thing to his little brother. Yamcha looked down again. The more he looked at Frieza, and the more he imagined him going through that kind of pain… he couldn’t help but start to tear up a bit once more. 

A few small droplets fell onto the top of Frieza’s domed head, and it was apparently enough to wake the ice-jin. Frieza slowly lifted his head to gaze up, and saw the tears running down Yamcha’s face. He paused for a moment, and then pulled himself up.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have told-”

“Thank you.”

Frieza was shocked at the response. “For what?” He asked.

“For being able to trust me so much. I can’t imagine that being something you tell just anyone…” Yamcha swallowed, and asked his next question.  “Can… can you tell me how many others know?”

Frieza made a “pfft” sound, and answered with a snicker. “Only Cell… And I only told him because I was drunk. He promised to keep it a secret though.”

“Oh…” Yamcha paused, and then suddenly had another thought. “What does… what does he think about what happened?”

Frieza looked down, and twiddled his thumbs in his folded hands. He let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes as he spoke. “He said- and I quote- that if Cooler ever stepped foot on this planet, he would snap his neck.”

Yamcha looked down, and closed his eyes as well. Frieza began to tear up again, and tried to hide his face by looking away. The human suddenly wrapped his arms around the sad ice-jin, and pulled him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. The ice-jin still felt tense in his arms, and he tried to soothe him with his words.

“Frieza… I love you  _ so  _ much…” He whispered. Frieza smiled a little, and turned around to snake his arms back around Yamcha’s torso. He slowly leaned up, the two lidding their eyes as they brought each other in for another kiss. Their tongues danced as they felt the intimacy of having one another to hold. When their lips finally parted, Frieza stared into Yamcha’s eyes. There it was again… that glow. Yamcha knew now that he was not imagining it; Frieza’s beautiful eyes were lighting up. 

Yamcha slid his hands down Frieza’s back, rubbing up and down his sides as they went in for another kiss. He pulled the ice-jin tighter to his body, and tilted his head so he could kiss him more deeply. They parted, gasping for breath, and they paused as they looked into one-another’s eyes. 

Frieza could feel the love and warmth radiating from Yamcha’s lustrous orbs, never feeling so safe and content before in his life. He felt like this human was his knight in shining armor- there to save him from the beast of his past. He tackled the human in for a hug, squeezing him so tightly that Yamcha was struggling a bit to breathe. The human stroked up and down his spine as well as the top of his head. Frieza lifted his tail a bit completely upon instinct, and the human proceeded to rub the top of the long limb. 

Frieza was very sensitive at the base of his tail, and let out a slight whimper at the contact. Yamcha immediately lifted his hand, afraid that he had hurt the ice-jin, when he felt the end of said limb coil around his wrist. He slowly pulled down the human’s hand, guiding it to the base of his tail. He said nothing as the human gently began to stroke him again, and he could feel the ice-jin practically purr against him. He felt Frieza’s heart begin to beat a bit faster against his, and before he could ask anything, the ice-jin spoke.

“Yamcha… I want you to do something for me…”

“Anything, gorgeous…” he responded right away.

“I need you to not judge… and I…” He swallowed hard, “...I want you... to... take me. I... need to feel you…” Frieza swallowed the lump of self-loathing and anxiety that had built in his throat. “I need to… to…”

Yamcha shushed the ice-jin, putting a finger to his lips. He gazed at the small alien, and kissed him on the forehead. He took the hand that was resting atop of Frieza’s tail and slowly traced it downward, until he felt Frieza’s entrance. It trembled against the gentle brushes of his fingers, and he slowly dipped a single digit inside. The cloaca fluttered at the penetration, and Frieza’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He issued a small moan from his throat, and gasped when he felt Yamcha slip in a second. He struggled to keep himself from rolling his hips, but he found that he couldn’t restrain himself. Yamcha pressed deep into Frieza’s body, making him whine. 

Yamcha leaned over to grab the condoms and lube out of the nightstand drawer, and Frieza helped him by pulling off his boxers. He rolled a condom down over his stiff shaft, and coated it with a decent amount of lubricant. Frieza straddled Yamcha, lifting his hips and hovering just above the head of the human’s aching arousal, when his expression grew dark.

“Yamcha… am I a whore...?” He asked. Yamcha sighed, and leaned in closer to the ice-jin. 

“No, you’re just hurting... And I’m here to make you feel better.” The human replied. He leaned in to makeout with the ice-jin again, and during the kiss, he gripped onto Frieza’s sides and gently lowered him onto his thick cock. Frieza groaned into the kiss and Yamcha kneaded at the ice-jin’s hips and tail, stimulating his nerves and igniting a flame inside of him. When Yamcha was finally completely inside of Frieza’s sensitive body, he parted the kiss. 

The human gave a testing thrust, and Frieza whined with pleasure. He continued, rolling his hips deeply up into Frieza’s warm, velvety cavern. He moaned at the hot wetness of the ice-jin, and began to thrust a bit faster.

_ “A-ahh!” _ Frieza cried out as the human picked up the pace just a bit. He began to roll his hips along with Yamcha’s thrusts. The feeling of the fluid thrusts and the warm arms embracing him… The hands caressing him and the lips kissing him… It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He felt good… And safe… and…

_ Complete… _

It was then that a certain realization struck him in the back of his mind: He wasn’t having sex with Yamcha… they were making love. Frieza kissed him hard on the lips, intertwining their clashing tongues as they moaned into one another. When they parted, he embraced Yamcha with all of his might as he continued to roll his hips in time with his thrusts. He clung to him- wanting him- _ needing _ him…

He threw his head back, tears of pleasure and happiness streaming down his face. This was a whole new level beyond what he was used to. He felt like the two of them were moving as one, and Yamcha felt the same.

Yamcha focused on pleasuring the ice-jin, feeling Frieza’s smooth walls begin to clamp tighter around him. He wanted to make his lover feel exactly what he was feeling- warm and loved. He wanted to comfort him and reassure him…

“Frieza… you’re so... beautiful…” Yamcha managed to pant out the words, pushing up farther into Frieza’s warm body. Frieza couldn’t handle his emotions, tears streaming down his face more heavily as he kissed Yamcha one final time before his magnificent orgasm rocked his entire being. He cried out in sheer pleasure, and Yamcha joined him. He came hard, helping Frieza ride out his climax with a few smooth, slow thrusts. Frieza collapsed in Yamcha’s arms, and the human took the opportunity to lay back down with him.

After some time of staying that way, Yamcha slipped himself out of Frieza’s opening and cleaned up after them. Yamcha then proceeded to get dressed, and Frieza could only stare at him lovingly. Yamcha felt his gaze on him, and looked at the ice-jin, who proceeded to quickly look away while blushing. Yamcha chuckled after he had gotten dressed in some casual clothes, and walked back over to Frieza and sat next to him on the bed.

It was then that Yamcha heard a knock on the bedroom door. He got up to go and open it, and Puar was floating there.

“Krillin is here. He wants to know if you want to come over to Bulma’s again.” Puar said. He looked a bit disturbed, and the only thing Yamcha could think of was that the changeling had ‘overheard’ them. Yamcha nervously scratched the back of his head at the thought of the likely possibility, and sighed.

“Thanks, Puar. I’ll be out in a second.”

With that, the shapeshifter floated away, and Yamcha looked back to Frieza.

“Would you… like to come with?” He asked with a sheepish expression. He remembered last time, and wasn’t sure if Frieza was willing to give it another go…

“Of course.” The ice-jin smiled, and got up from the bed. They had already cleaned up, so they both proceeded to walk out of the bedroom, Frieza following Yamcha from behind. The two then came out into the open, and saw Krillin at the door. He waved, and then his expression grew a bit… embarrassed. 

“Oh… was I… um,  _ interrupting _ something?” He asked, feeling extremely awkward. Yamcha was about to say no, but Puar- who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some more tea- chimed in.

“Don’t worry. They just got done. You’re good.” He said, following the statement with a nonchalant sip of his tea. 

Yamcha looked absolutely mortified, and Krillin couldn’t help but laugh a bit nervously. Frieza looked a bit more shy than before, but not nearly as much so as his human lover.

“Don’t worry… I’ve heard… more shocking things before.” The dwarf commented, trying to lighten the mood.  _ What was  _ that _ supposed to mean…?  _ “So, uh… you wanna’ come with me over to Bulma’s? She has some more pastries from that bakery…”

“That sounds great!” Yamcha said with a smile, glad to change the topic. He looked to the ice-jin beside him, and then back to the small human. “Um… mind if Frieza comes along?”

Krillin shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Everyone seemed fine with him… except for Vegeta being a total prick.” He laughed, and Yamcha had to laugh as well. “Come on!” 

“Alright, let’s go!” Yamcha said. Frieza and Yamcha took a minute for Yamcha to grab his phone and Frieza to grab his coat, and then they headed out the door.

 

When they arrived, Goku waved at them. “Hey guys! How are you all?” 

As they approached the table, Frieza caught sight of Vegeta. Upon briefly making eye contact, the saiyan rolled his eyes and went inside.

The three guests sat down, Yamcha and Frieza sitting next to one another. Bulma wasn’t present, and Frieza asked why.

“Why is Bulma not here?”

“Oh, she is. She just went inside to talk to Vegeta.” Goku said. “And about last time… I’m sorry about that. He shouldn’t have been a jerk like that to you.”

“Oh, please…” Frieza said with a wave of his hand. “You’re not the one that should be apologizing.”

Before anything else could be said, Frieza felt a buzz on his thigh. He reached into the pocket to pull out his phone, and he had countless texts and voicemails- all from the same person.

“Shit! Cell has been trying to reach me!” He said aloud. Without another word, he got up and walked off a bit away from the crowd for some privacy. 

 

Frieza didn’t check any of the messages or voicemails and instead immediately called Cell back. The android picked up nearly right away, and he sounded pissed.

“Where have you been?!” Cell shouted into his speaker. Frieza winced at the loud sound, and had to turn down the phone volume.

“I’ve been… with Yamcha.” He saw no point in lying to his best friend, after all. He knew he wouldn’t approve of the excuse, but… you don’t have to struggle to keep a story straight if you tell the truth from the start.

“Dammit, Frieza! This was a  _ bad idea.  _ You should have not even bothered going out with him! Now your boss says either you come in right now and do some overtime or you’re fired!”

Frieza nearly dropped the phone. _ “Fired? _ You’re  _ kidding _ me- I’m his best performer! It was only one-”

_ “One time too many, _ according to him. You know how strict he is.”

There was a long pause, and Frieza began to boil with rage. He could feel his ki slowly unmasking itself, yet he paid no attention to it. He hissed into the phone with his answer.

_ “Tell him I’m not coming back.” _

There was another silence- it was shorter this time, but just as tense. He could hear Cell sigh into the phone, and he surprised the ice-jin with his next words.

“Okay, if that’s what you’re sure you want to do. But… listen: I’m still your friend. And no matter what, I’m here for you.”

There was a pause once more, and Frieza slowly began to compose himself. He sat down on the grass and crossed his legs, beginning to tear up a bit. He thought he should tell Cell what he had done…

“I told him about Cooler.”

“...Wait, you mean what he did-”

“Yes.” 

There was the most tense of the pauses yet, and Cell stuttered as he spoke.

“W-what did he  _ say? _ Did he-”

“He didn’t judge… _ at all. _ He just wanted to comfort me… He said…” Frieza gulped, feeling tears sting at his eyes. “... He said he wants to help  _ heal _ me.”

Frieza heard an extremely loud crash over the phone.

“Cell? What happened?”

“...Sorry, I… I dropped my phone. Okay… I’ll tell boss your decision. As for Yamcha… I think he’s a keeper. I have to go now. Call me again later.”

Before Frieza could even answer, he heard the call hang up. He looked up at the sky, smiling. Before meeting Yamcha… if he had lost his job, he would have been under intense stress- but now… He knew that he’d be just fine, and that he would be safe...

After all, he knew that his human wouldn’t let him be otherwise.

He walked back over to the table, and Yamcha immediately verbally pounced him.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay? What happened- wait, why are you crying?”

Frieza laughed at the human’s concern, and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. He then whispered in his ear:  _ “I lost my job.” _

Yamcha was shocked, and turned to face him. He was expecting an expression of distraught, but instead he caught the ice-jin  _ smiling. _

_ “Are… are you gonna’ be okay?” _ He asked the ice-jin, worried.

_ “Yes. I know this… because I have you.” _


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get-together at Bulma goes to shit once more  
> Frieza exposes his ki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad longer than the others. Also thank you Maji for being an amazing beta. I DON'T DESERVE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Frieza sat down with the group and smiled, while Yamcha stared at him. He was curious as to why he was so nonchalant, and… seemingly  _ happy _ about losing his job. Upon further thought though, he could figure out why. Frieza had been showing more and more disdain towards his job, and it was only a matter of time before it all came to a head anyway. Yamcha still looked concerned though… where was the ice-jin going to call home? 

He thought back to his one outburst… when he had admitted to wanting Frieza to stay with him. Yamcha questioned himself on it, and… yes, he meant it. He wanted Frieza to himself. He didn’t want him to have to dance for perverted people or sell himself for money or put up with strict bosses or any of that. He wanted the ice-jin to be happy- and after all he had been through… well, Yamcha frankly thought he deserved to have some happiness for once.

Yamcha was brought back to reality when Bulma emerged from the house. “Sorry guys, I had to talk with Vegeta… he _ might  _ be out in a bit.” She chuckled nervously. 

Frieza tilted his head when he saw a baby in the woman’s arms. He smiled, and gazed at the adorable child. He was wearing a soft cap and a onesie, and Bulma tickled the baby’s tummy with her finger as he was cradled in her arms. Frieza couldn’t help but grin as he witnessed the adorable scene.

“He’s very cute. You said his name was Trunks, as I recall?” Frieza said. Bulma looked at him with surprise.

“Yeah, it is… I’m surprised you remembered!” She laughed. Frieza let out a slight chuckle. Suddenly, Vegeta came storming out of the house. He ripped his son out of Bulma’s arms, and the blue-haired woman was immediately enraged. The saiyan started to walk back in the house with the child, when she shrieked at him.

_ “VEGETA!  _ WHAT THE  _ HELL?!”  _ She screamed. The baby started to cry, and Frieza couldn’t help but be a bit sad. The poor child probably thought that his mother was screaming at him. He looked to the possessive saiyan, who snarled back at his wife.

“Do  _ not  _ expose our son to that  _ MONSTER!  _ Do you even know what he _ is?!”  _

Frieza suddenly started to get angry. Being judged so much by the ignorant saiyan was starting to really,  _ really  _ get on his nerves. Yamcha couldn’t help but notice a small yet sharp spike in his ki. It only lasted a second or two, but that was long enough. He stood up, and tried to calm the situation. 

“Vegeta, c-calm down, okay?” The human said, far beyond afraid of his lover’s rage. He didn’t want a fight to erupt. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“Don’t say a  _ damn word, _ you! You’re the one that brought him here! Did you know that their species fight to the death? Your first lovers’ quarrel is bound to result with you in a  _ cascett!” _

Suddenly, Frieza lunged up, the most hateful expression possible on his face. He scowled as he spoke his next words, his tone dead serious.

**_“I. Would never. Hurt. Him.”_ ** He breathed heavily with rage and the saiyan laughed, and Bulma grabbed her child and rushed inside, knowing that something bad was about to happen. As much as she wanted to calm the situation, she was going to leave Vegeta to pay for his words. Besides, Frieza wouldn’t even think of killing him… She could tell from the little time he had known the ice-jin that he wouldn’t ever do such a thing...

_...right…? _

As she closed the slider and completely exited the scene, the others present who were not paying them any mind- which consisted of Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien- all began to notice the somewhat unfamiliar and steadily rising ki. Every one of them gained widened eyes, and the ones who were not already at the table began to approach. Frieza and Vegeta continued to ignore everyone else present as Vegeta continued to spew his nonsense.

“Oh,  _ suuuuure. _ Like how your father wouldn’t blow up and conquer hundreds of planets and entire races. Is that your plan? To conquer and extinguish all life on this planet? Don’t bother trying to act like you wouldn’t dispose of Yamcha in a heartbeat. I could care less about him… what I care about is the fact that we have such a deceitful,  _ slutty _ creature trying to call this planet home! I can’t believe that I’m the only one that’s listening to reason here!” He rambled on. Vegeta briefly turned away and shut his eyes in disgust, and Frieza bit his tongue, letting his ki speak for him. The saiyan then turned back to the ice-jin and laughed at him as he felt the ki continue to slowly rise. “Ready to expose your  _ true _ colors, are you? Or are you too  _ scared _ to fight me?”

Frieza’s ki was very far from its full potential, and he took deep breaths as he tried to calm his instincts to defend himself from the verbal abuse.

_ “Your son and wife.” _ Is what the ice-jin finally said in response. The saiyan raised a brow, and snickered.

“What _ about _ my son and wife?”

“If you didn’t have them, I would kill you…  _ right now. _ But... I wouldn’t do that to them. I wouldn’t make your wife go through the pain of losing her husband, and I would  _ especially _ not make your son go through the pain of growing up without a father- as much of scum as he may be.”

Vegeta snickered. “You can stop your facade of being such a sweet and merciful person now. I’m the scum? Do you know how commonly your race commits genocide? Yes, I did my research. You’re a race full of bloodthirsty  _ demons!” _

Frieza continued to grit his teeth, and finally Goku interjected, though not in a very helpful manner.

“Woah, Frieza! Your ki is  _ awesome!  _ Do you fight by any chance? I’d  _ love _ to train with someone as strong as you!” 

Frieza gave him the quickest of side-glances, but did not respond to the oblivious saiyan. Vegeta continued to run his mouth again.

“Forget it, Kakarot. He’s only interested in killing. It’s funny he picked someone as weak as Yamcha to pretend to  _ love _ ,” He said the word “love” in a disgusted and pretending manner, and finally pulled the final straw with his next comment. “Neither of them know what love is anyway. One is a playboy and the other is incapable of it. Just wait, Yamcha. He’ll kill you the moment he realizes that his act is up.”

Suddenly, everyone except Yamcha, Vegeta and Goku gained a fighting stance towards the ice-jin. Yamcha swallowed hard,  _ knowing _ that a brutal scene was about to occur. Frieza’s ki rose to a suffocating level, and Goku’s jaw dropped. He slowly turned to Vegeta.

“Um, Vegeta… I wouldn’t piss him off anymore if I were you… His ki is… well, it’s… It’s even higher than _ mine.” _

Vegeta felt the powerful ki, slowly realizing his blunder and getting nervous. Frieza closed his eyes and grit his teeth, the mere sight of the saiyan making him ready to slam him into the ground at any minute. Yamcha put his hand on the ice-jin’s shoulder, making Frieza whip his head towards his lover and stare him in the eyes. Yamcha’s expression was full of worry and fear. 

_ “Frieza… Please… Don’t do it…” _ The human said softly, _ “It won’t help anything…”  _

Frieza continued to look into the human’s eyes, his gaze slowly softening. He let out a sigh, and Yamcha slowly moved in to hug the short ice-jin. He rubbed his back soothingly and Frieza buried his face into Yamcha’s chest, wrapping his arms around the human’s back and gripping onto his shirt. 

_ “I want... to make him pay... for his _ **_lies…”_ ** Frieza whispered, muffled against Yamcha. Yamcha looked at Vegeta, and mouthed to him “Go inside”. Vegeta gave a scowl to try and keep his “Saiyan Pride” intact, but listened to the human. Truly, he was very afraid right now. He kept his fake expression of pride though as he stormed into the house without turning back.

As soon as he went inside, someone else spoke up.

“I’m impressed,” The deep, stern voice of Piccolo said.

“I know, right?! Frieza, you  _ have _ to spar with me! I want to train with you  _ so  _ bad-”

“That’s a bad idea.” Piccolo said as he turned to the Goku. He then turned back to the ice-jin and the human. Frieza still had his face buried against Yamcha, who could feel a small amount of wetness against his shirt. He knew Frieza was crying and fighting his hardest not to show anyone. Frieza grit his teeth and even began to shiver with rage- just a bit…

“I’ve never heard of an ice-jin being able to contain themself like that. You mask your ki very well, too. You hide it so as to not intimidate others, correct? If anything, witnessing you containing yourself even through Vegeta’s verbal onslaught proved that you’re not a vicious killer like most of your race. You would have ended his life  _ far _ closer to the beginning of the conversation, had you had the rest of your species’ temper.”

Frieza did not respond to the namekian, and continued to cry silently against Yamcha’s shirt. Yamcha looked to Piccolo as he continued to run his hand up and down Frieza’s back to comfort him. Piccolo then turned to Yamcha to talk to him.

“I have to admit, I was worried about exactly what Vegeta said. His instincts, being an ice-jin, are very strong. Not only is he extremely powerful physically, but he is emotionally and mentally as well…” He turned to walk back to his tree, but before doing so turned his head to say one last thing to Yamcha. “You found a one-of-a-kind.” With that, he headed back to the tree, and this time sat behind it, out of sight. Krillin continued to stare in awe… and fear. Tien continued to sit there feeling awkward and Gohan had followed Piccolo back to the tree. Goku continued to wait until Frieza was calmed down, before trying to talk about fighting the ice-jin again. 

Finally, Frieza parted himself from Yamcha’s chest and quickly wiped the remainder of his tears; He didn’t want anyone else to see him so vulnerable. He sat back down, folding his arms and putting his head down on the table. Yamcha continued to rub his back as he sat down in his own chair, staring at the table blankly. 

“So… Frieza…” Goku began. Yamcha shot him a glare of slight annoyance, but the saiyan didn’t take the hint. “Where did you get that strong? I never expected you to have such awesome ki! You should really try fighting!” 

Frieza lazily lifted his head, and turned to the saiyan. “I was born this powerful. And as for fighting, I can’t. My instincts force me to try and kill anyone I fight. I’ve only ever fought once, and I…” He swallowed hard, and continued his statement. “Let’s just say that they won.”

“Wow! It must take a lot for someone to win against you! But… you were going to kill them?” The saiyan asked. Frieza’s lip quivered and he seemed to even wince a bit, Yamcha understanding what he was referring to with his statement all too well…

“Can we change the topic? That fight is history.” Was what Frieza said. Thankfully, Goku respected his answer. 

“Okay, sorry. But… did you ever think that practice would help you control your instincts? Yamcha calmed you down with Vegeta… maybe he could calm you down when you’re fighting someone- Or something like that? I just think I could get  _ sooooo _ much stronger by practicing with you! Vegeta’s fun and all, but… I always win. I don’t think I could get stronger than  _ you, _ but maybe I could get close! Or maybe…” Goku’s face lit up even more bright “Maybe I could become a super saiyan! I know it’s just a legend, but  _ maybe!” _ There was a pause and Frieza seemed to be perplexed. “Are you familiar with the legend of the super saiyan…? Vegeta told it to me about it, and he thinks it’s him-”

Frieza shook his head. “He’s not a super saiyan. The legend says the power of a super saiyan is incredible. A super saiyan would surely give me a difficult fight indeed. Sensing your power now, you have far more potential of becoming one then he does.”

Goku stood up from excitement. “Wow, really?!” He shouted. Frieza seemed to gain a nonchalant expression once more.

“Well, yes. It’s just a legend though. I wouldn’t put  _ that  _ much faith in it- but if you were able to achieve becoming a super saiyan by training…” He trailed off, becoming lost in thought. Would training with Goku really be such a bad idea? Would it really help his ability to control his instincts? Would it make him stronger? 

Frieza thought to situations where he would actually need to fight, and frankly… he couldn’t think of any… 

...Except one.

“I don’t really have any reason to fight, but… tell me...” He began. “From your experience with fighting, I want to know: Does fighting help with managing anger- and similar emotions?”

Goku scratched the back of his head. “Well, I mean… I never really  _ get  _ angry. With me, pretty much what you see is what you get. But- I know it helps Vegeta! Or… at least wears him out to the point where he doesn’t have the  _ energy  _ to be angry…” He explained.

Frieza hummed, and gave a slight smile. He looked to Yamcha, who seemed a bit worried, yet he was not panicking. He then turned to Goku, who was eagerly awaiting a response.

“I suppose I could try it… But don’t hold me accountable for any harm I may cause to you. I’ll hold back a bit, if you’d like. But if my instincts start to take over… be prepared to stop training abruptly. I really don’t want to kill you- or anyone, really. It would just cause more trouble for me.” He said. 

_ “YES! _ So, can we start now?!” Goku shouted with glee. Frieza looked around at the expressions of the others around him, and finally- when he saw Yamcha’s neutral expression and him shrugging, he smirked and responded to the saiyan’s excitement.

“If you would like. Though I’d like to practice somewhere where I would not damage any property. Bulma has been nothing but kind to me. It would be a shame if I were to cause destruction to her living space.”

Piccolo then began to approach once more, and interjected. “I know the perfect place. It’s where I took Gohan to train when he was much younger. It’s in the middle of the desert, but it should work. 

Yamcha gave a joyful expression, and added his own bit to the conversation. “Cool! That way nothing important will get damaged! But, uh… Is there anywhere safe I could watch from? I want to… well, I want to make sure Frieza stays okay. Plus I should probably be the one holding on to the senzu beans- in case either of them need one.”

“Yes, there’s a far-off pillar on the edge of the island. As long as there’s no major blasts fired your way, you should be fine.”

Goku looked so excited that he was practically jogging in place. “Great-  _ OH! _ I have an idea! What if everyone came to watch?! Maybe even join in!” 

Krillin waved his hands in front of him. “There’s  _ no way _ I’m challenging  _ THAT _ ki,  _ nuh-uh!” _ He said in a defiant tone. 

“I think I’ll pass too. Though watching could be fun…” Tien thought out loud.

“I’d like to learn some new techniques from observing the fight!” Gohan said.

“And Yamcha and I will stick around too. Well then, it’s settled. Goku, how about you go tell Bulma what we’re doing?” Piccolo said.

“Alright!” And with that, Goku ran inside of the house.

Yamcha turned to Frieza. “Are you sure about this?”

The ice-jin turned back to him and smiled. “Yes… besides,” He said softly, “It may help with dealing with some of my… “bottled-up” feelings...”

Yamcha nodded. Yeah, this was going to help. He knew Frieza by now. He knew that he would never kill anyone in his right mind, but more importantly, he now knew… that he could be the one to help him  _ stay _ in his right mind.

Yes, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to Maji, Skins, Tiny/Icicle, and all of the other peeps that follow this fic! :D I hope you like this chapter and I will really, REALLY try to update more often! >m<;


	10. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and more fighting  
> Something surprising happens

When they arrived on the small piece of land in the desert, everyone took a position. Tien, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo all found a nearby cliff on the edge of the island, and sat down to watch. Yamcha walked by Frieza’s side as he positioned himself, walking across from Goku. The saiyan was doing some stretches, obviously very pumped for the battle that was about to occur. Yamcha stood close to Frieza, and was speaking in his ear soothingly.

“Okay, if you feel your instincts getting too strong, just yell for me. Also… is there any way I’ll be able to tell when you start to get carried away?”

Frieza hummed as he thought about the question a bit. He remembered something about the feeling he would get when his rationality would start to slip, and snapped his fingers upon realization.

“My tail... It will lash back and forth uncontrollably… at least from what I can remember. I haven’t fought in so long that it’s hard for me to pin down my triggers.” He admitted. Yamcha rubbed his back with one hand as he stood beside him, and when Goku got into a fighting stance, Yamcha decided to give his lover one final hug. 

“I’ll be right here. Don’t be afraid to call for me… And Frieza?” 

“Yes?” Frieza responded. He smiled as he took Yamcha’s words to heart. The human was lovingly reassuring him that everything would be fine. It made him happy to know that he cared so much…

“...I love you.” He answered. With that, he gave Frieza a quick yet soft kiss on the lips and flew over to the cliff to join the others. The romantic daze Frieza was lost in was interrupted by the saiyan shouting at him from across the field.

“You go first!” He yelled.

Frieza suddenly was very apprehensive about everything, unsure of his ability. He frowned as he shouted back.

“I… I don’t know what to do!” He responded. Goku stood up, getting rid of his stance and scratching his head as he thought. He let out an “Ahah!” as he came up with an idea…

“You’ve had someone make you really upset before, right?! Just imagine I’m whoever that is and throw a punch or something!” He laughed.

Frieza ran through the images of people in his mind that had wronged him recently... He thought on it a bit more, when he had a “duh” moment. He would just imagine that Goku was Vegeta.

He took a battle stance, trying to mimic the one he had seen Goku take. When he took his stance, Goku took his as well, and Frieza paused for a few seconds before lunging forward with extreme speed. Goku was not expecting the ice-jin to be so  _ fast,  _ and was clocked square in the jaw. The saiyan retaliated with a swift kick to the side, and so on. They continued their hand-to-hand combat until they both went in opposite directions and paused. Frieza was panting a bit, but he couldn’t help it. He was holding back- he couldn’t get comfortable knowing that he could cause some major harm to someone. Goku however noticed this, and shouted to him from across the area.

“I didn’t ask to fight with you only for you to hold back!” He hollered. Frieza rolled his eyes, thinking that the saiyan did not understand the severity of what could happen. Suddenly, Goku said something that unintentionally made Frieza snap… “Geez, no wonder your last opponent won if you always hold back like  _ that! _ You need to fight for real!”

Suddenly, Frieza’s heart stopped. Memories. Horrible memories of him wanting to fight with everything he had- and not being able to bring himself to do it. His eyes widened with rage as he felt his chest ache. That was it. He was not going to hold back  _ any _ longer. 

He balled his fists and growled, imagining Goku with the one who had wronged him the most. He performed what could only be called a roar, and in the blink of an eye was behind the 

saiyan. He used his tail to smack him in the back so hard that Goku went flying, plowing into the ground as he skidded through the rocks and dirt. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the cliff, Yamcha was watching intently. He didn’t want anything bad to happen here. He wanted to make sure that they both stayed safe. He did get a bit startled though… He couldn’t hear their conversation, but from the looks of it- Goku said something that made the ice-jin snap.

“His ki is rising…” Piccolo said. Yamcha turned to look at the namekian, who did not return the eye contact. “He’s very powerful indeed. Goku is in for a bad time.” 

The human gulped as he watched his lover continue to beat the ever-loving shit out of the saiyan. Frieza was starting to get far too carried away. He called to the ice-jin, who paused to look at him. That was enough time for Goku to blast him into the far distance, and Yamcha immediately regretted doing anything.

Frieza’s back was smacked into a large rock, which proceeded to shatter and crumble upon the impact. He fell as the rubble piled on top of him, and Yamcha stood up. He was about to approach the rubble after a few seconds of no movement from the wreckage, when Frieza blasted out of it within an aura of energy, practically turning the rocks that were closest to him into dust.

He tackled the saiyan head-on, slamming him against a wall with another battle cry. He began to rapidly deal out a flurry of melee attacks- punching and smacking Goku around like a rag-doll. Yamcha was secretly very worried. Suddenly, everything stopped when another large ki began to approach. Frieza’s attacks slowed, and he began to fly towards the familiar ki. He was shaking his head as he approached the cliff, as if trying to snap himself out of a trance.

Suddenly, the owner of the ki landed on the cliff where everyone was gathered. Goku was still collecting himself out on the field-like terrain, but everyone else was standing around on the cliff, greeting the source of the enormous power. Everyone looked alarmed- except for Yamcha and Frieza.

“Cell? Why are you here?” Frieza asked.

The android sighed, and looked to Yamcha. 

“Yamcha… You need to listen to me. I understand that you love Frieza and that you think you can snap him out of a feral state. You probably could too, but your plan is flawed. What if he attacks you by accident? You’d be dead in a single blow. Though you mean well…” Cell then sat down on the ground with his legs crossed indian-style “... It would probably be better if you had someone with a similar power level around to restrain him- if things get too out of hand, that is.”

To set his point, Cell stopped stifling his ki entirely, and almost everyone let out a gasp. Yamcha stared at him like a deer in the headlights, part of him not expecting the turn of events- and the other part thinking it was a no-brainer. Cell continued to speak, as he turned to Frieza, who was still shaking his head back and forth- as if trying to shake out a thought or sight.

“... It seems he’s already a bit far gone. Now would be a good time to try and bring him down, Yamcha.”

The android watched very carefully as the human steadily approached the ice-jin. Yamcha tried calling his name to him, and Frieza slowly turned to face him, repeatedly blinking and flinching. He slowly reached his hand to touch his shoulder, and the ice-jin jolted. However, Frieza began to calm a bit as the human got closer and took him in for a hug. In time, Frieza finally wrapped his arms around the human’s back and clung to him tightly. He had his eyes closed and he grit his teeth as he tried to regain his bearings on his instincts. 

He was just about calm when the saiyan he had been sparring with joined in on the scene. He looked absolutely horrible, having taken a major beating. 

“Hey, stranger! Are you a friend of Frieza’s? Your power is-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Frieza ripped himself away from Yamcha and blasted Goku into another rock, then quickly flew after him with another growl. Not even five seconds later, Cell flew off after the ice-jin and the saiyan. Frieza had pinned Goku against the ground, about to blast some ki straight at his head, when Cell ripped him away from the saiyan by the tail. He pulled on the limb and used it to swing Frieza backwards into the ground, the ice-jin landing on his back with almost lethal force. Goku was still conscious, but did not move- he was too exhausted. Frieza on the other hand began to pull himself out of the dirt, and started to quickly stumble back towards the saiyan. However, the android blocked his path…

“Don’t even try, Frieza. I don’t want to hurt you, but at the rate that you’re going you’ll kill him.” Cell said with a stern expression. The ice-jin continued to growl and shake his head, all the while his tail was lashing wildly. He clenched his teeth and grimaced, before his tail slowed its rapid movements and he fell to his knees. Cell approached him, and was about to put his hand on the ice-jin’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” He snarled, swatting the android’s hand away. He wanted to be able to control himself. He wanted to be able to use combat to his advantage. But for some reason, letting himself go was the only way for him to fight. 

Cell didn’t really listen to Frieza’s demand and put his hand on his shoulder anyway. This time, the ice-jin didn’t push him away. He didn’t seem comforted by the touch, either. He just wanted to learn some control. He just wanted to learn to be better than his animalistic side.  _ Was that really too much to ask? _

After the dust had settled on the battlefield, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo made their way over to help Goku out of the dirt. Yamcha flew towards Frieza, Tien following him. The three-eyed man was curious of his friend’s new partner, and thought he would get a ‘closer look’. 

“... I think you’re done for today.” Yamcha said as he approached the troubled alien. Cell removed his hand from the ice-jin’s shoulder and let Yamcha do the rest of the calming. The human kneeled next to the ice-jin, and wrapped his arms around him. “You did fine, don’t worry. Gohan was smart enough to bring senzu beans. Everyone will be okay- including you.”

Frieza gained an expressionless look as Yamcha embraced him. He was very, VERY frustrated with this. Yamcha could sense that however, and gently grabbed the ice-jin by the chin so that they looked one another in the eyes. Yamcha softly touched his lips to Frieza’s, and gave him a soft kiss. When they parted, Frieza gave a brief smile. Yamcha giggled at him and poked him on the nose in a silly manner to lighten the mood, causing the ice-jin to snicker and playfully bat his hand away. 

Tien had been witnessing the silly behavior and couldn’t help but smile himself. He hadn’t seen Yamcha so happy in quite a while… It made him think that this ‘boyfriend’ of his might not be so bad after all. In the distance, Gohan was headed towards the small crowd. He was holding a small brown bag in his hand.

“Hey, uh…” Gohan began, interrupting the moment. The small group looked at him curiously, and he held up the bag in response to their staring. “Frieza, was it? Do you need a senzu?” 

“… A what?” The ice-jin asked curiously. Yamcha then butted in to explain.

“Senzu beans are beans that are grown by our friend Korin. They heal all wounds almost instantaneously. That being said, you should probably take one, haha…”

Gohan took one of the small, green beans out of the bag, and Frieza hesitantly outstretched his hand. The half-saiyan then handed over one of the beans, and watched as Frieza consumed it. After the ice-jin had eaten the bean, his eyes widened as he felt suddenly refreshed and rejuvenated. He looked to Gohan with a very confused expression, but the boy only nodded and quickly walked back towards his father.

“... He seems a bit nervous around me…” Frieza said as he watched the half-saiyan practically run away from him. Yamcha nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed.

“Well, I mean, he  _ did _ just witness you give his father the beating of his life…”

Even Cell and Tien chuckled at that, and Frieza awkwardly gave a sheepish grin. He hadn’t wanted to scare anyone, but he found that there was nothing that could be done about it.

Suddenly, Frieza’s eyes widened and he began to look around. Yamcha gave a confused expression, but then he felt it too. There was a very strong ki that was quickly approaching the planet. Frieza’s jaw dropped as he almost immediately recognized the energy. Everyone in the area looked around, and finally, they saw a…  _ something… _ shooting across the sky. Their gazes followed it as it crashed into the ground not too far from where they were. They even felt a shockwave from the impact.

Goku and the others approached the other four, and the saiyan immediately started to speak his questions out loud.

“What do you think that is? That’s a pretty strong ki! What was-”

Frieza then cut off his words and began to speak in a grave tone. They could hear the disgust in his voice as he spat out his words.

“It’s the Ginyu Force… Only one though. That’s strange…” 

_ “Who _ is it? Piccolo asked, suddenly very suspicious of the ice-jin once more.

Frieza turned to the rest and grit his teeth. “My father had an elite force consisting of five members. They now serve my brother, since my father has passed on. They are known as the Ginyu Force, and they are very strong. They usually never split up, but for some reason there’s only one here… I believe it is Jiece.”

Yamcha’s jaw dropped. Knowing what he did about Frieza’s brother… He could only assume that it wasn’t a good thing for his soldiers to be on Earth.

“Maybe we should-” Before Yamcha could even finish his sentence, Frieza blasted off towards the source of the pod that had landed.

“W-Wait! Frieza!” Yamcha took off after his love. Truthfully speaking… He really wanted to see how this would go down.

Cell shook his head as everyone else watched the two fly away. “This isn’t good…” He then turned to Gohan. “Do you have any extras of those beans? They might need them.” 

“Oh- Uh- yeah…” Gohan then stashed away some of the beans in his pocket before handing the bag over to the android. He thanked the halfling, and then began to fly towards the other two. The rest continued to look around at one another. Finally, Goku spoke.

“Man, I want to see how this goes down!” He said, getting pumped once more. Tien walked over to him and sighed. He put his hand on the saiyan’s shoulder and spoke his mind.

“Goku, I don’t think this is our fight. We should go home. If something happens, well… I’m sure we’ll know.  _ Then  _ we go help. In the meantime… I think we should all head back.”

“Tien is right,” Piccolo agreed “This seems to be between Frieza and his brother more than anyone else. While I too am curious why his brother would target this planet, we can only wait and see. Besides… Frieza has proven that he’s more than strong enough to take on a ki that size. We should head back, and keep an eye out for those three or any suspicious characters.” 

Finally, everyone nodded and agreed on heading home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frieza was just about at the landing site. The more he thought about  _ why  _ a Ginyu Force member would be on his planet, the more enraged he became.

_ ‘My brother has taken so much from me…’ _ He thought. _ ‘I won’t let him take away anything else…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! :D I'm at 10 FUCKING CHAPTERS OF THIS SHIT OMG WH-


End file.
